The Trails of the Red Dragon Emperor
by KnownUnknowned
Summary: The Trails of the Red Dragon Emperor follows(Almost) the same storyline as the normal series. In this story, Issei lost his parents at a young age. From his mother he gets two items that will help him avenge his family and help him find a new life purpose and becoming the Ultimate Red Dragon Emperor. (Powerful Issei) (Issei x Main girl Rias) (Issei x Harem). Rated M for stuff.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning.**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was dreaming. It was not really a dream, more like a memory. A memory he thought of everyday, for the past ten years. A memory about _that_ day. A lot has happened since that day...the day had a genuine smile for the last time and the last time he saw his parents.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was only seven years old with it happened. All he could remember was that his house was on fire, there was smoke everywhere so it was hard to breath and blood...crimson red blood everywhere. But Issei barely noticed the blood. All he saw was the lifeless body of his father. before him while his mother, barely alive, hugged her son while Issei looked at his dad.

His dad had a face which radiated with pure fear and shock, missing his left arm while also bleeding heavily from many stab wounds around his stomach and his chest. His mother had a faint smile on her face, which Issei couldn't see. She managed to give her seven year old son the two treasures she and her husband had held in possession for many years.

Two rings. Just two ordinary rings as far as the eyes can see. She gave them to her son while whispering these words:

"Go my Issei. Get stronger and avenge us. After you had your revenge, find yourself a new life purpose and live a good life. We love you." She gave him a last tight hug and a kiss on his forehead before she felt herself falling to the ground. She was already dead before her body had even hit the floor.

Issei looked with fear in his eyes to his now both dead parents. He than stood up, put the two rings on his two ring fingers and ran out of the burning house.

Once outside he gave one last glare at his burning house, his eyes filled with tears, fear but mostly with determination: to avenge his father and mother. He than disappeared into the night.

At sunrise, nothing of the former house remainded. The only two things were found was the ash of a father and a mother of a son who had disappeard and a black feather.

* * *

 _"We love you."_

Those last words made Issei wake up for yet another day. The now 17 years old boy with brown spiky hair opened his hazel colored eyes and looked up against the leaves of the tree he was sleeping under.

Today would be the last day he will have to live outside. He managed to get a apartment close to his new school he would be attending, Kuoh Academy. Issei was in fact back in Kuoh although he still didn't like it there very much.

Putting his thoughts and feelings aside, he pulled himself up and walked towards the nearest lake for a short and refreshing bath. If he was going back to the city he once and now again will live in, he had to be at least a bit clean.

Taking of his shirt, which revealed his muscular chest and a well toned six-pack, his pants, his socks while leaving his boxershort on, he jumped into the cold water to clean himself in all his places.

The cold didn't bother him, he was used to it. Over the years, Issei had build up some kind of immunity against cold and extreme heat which proofed to be useful from time to time.

Once he thought he was clean enough, he got out of the water, concentrated for about halve a second and immediately after that, his whole body was covered in flames to dry himself. 1 Second later he was dry once again and dispelled the flames surrounding him.

After putting on his new clothes he bought yesterday when he shortly visited the small town to get some food and clothes with the short amount of money he had left, he sighed and started walking out of the forest with his hands in his pockets and a tired expression on his face, preparing himself to enter society once again.

* * *

Issei stood in front of his new apartment where he will be staying for the next few years, after he finished high school. It wasn't too big but also wasn't too small to make it uncomfortable.

Inside his apartment was a small living room with a kitchen attached, two bedrooms, one bathroom and he had a balcony which looked over the small town.

Issei opened the door to the balcony to take in the nice view he had from there. He could the see the school which he will be attending in a few days.

It was a really big school that first was for girls only. Since a few years, its been transformed to a co-ed school but there will still be more girls than there were boys.

Tomorrow morning, Issei had to go to the school to pick up his school uniform and his school program so he could see in which he will be and what kind of lessons he had.

But for now Issei decided to get used to his new apartment and thus he sat down on his couch to think about what he will be eating tonight.

"At least the couch is a lot softer and warmer than the cold, hard ground I had to sleep on in the forest." Issei said to himself.

* * *

Rias Gremory was sitting at her desk while a big pile of papers were in front of her, all of them were applications from people who wanted to join her club, the Occult Research Club aka the ORC.

Rias knew she wasn't going to let anyone join her club, so she lifted her left hand upwards, to which a red magic circle appeared above the pile of papers and all of them were gone in a second.

'Magic is so convenient when you need it' she thought by herself, while a girl with long black hair, which was in a ponytail, purple eyes and a chest for to which men would give their lives for to hold them, gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias said while looking at the black haired girl.

She gave her a little smile in return.

"Ara Ara. Still working hard I see." She said back to the crimson haired girl with blue/green eyes and a bust and hips that rivaled hers.

Rias nodded in return while sighing.

"Everyone just keeps applying while they know I won't accept them." She said with a tired look on her face.

Akeno thought for a second and than said:

"I think you should take break for today. Go out and eat somewhere. I will take over the rest of the club activities."

Rias thought for a second before nodding and saying:

"Thank you Akeno. I will you see tomorrow then."

"Bye President." Akeno said with a smile on her face while her childhoodfriend walked out of the old school buidling in which the ORC resides.

* * *

Back at Issei's new apartment, Issei came to the conclusion that he didn't wanted to cook tonight and just went outside to walk around to find a sufficient restaurent.

After a ten minute walk, Issei found a restaurant that looked good enough to his taste and wasn't really that crowded which he liked seeing this was his second visit to a town in a long time.

So Issei sat down, ordered something and waiting until his order arrived. While he was waiting he noticed that the only two people that were inside of the restaurant(the rest was outside), were him and a girl, roughly a year older than him with long crimson red colored hair and green/blue eyes.

She was sitting at a lonely table beside him and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her looking at him with one eyebrow raised upwards while she observerd, or rather analysed, the rather handsome looking boy sitting next to her.

The girl sitting next to him, Rias of course, was in deep thought when suddenly she was awoken from her thoughts when the boy looked back at him with his hazel coloured eyes which expressed not a single bit of joy and said:

"Staring is considered rude, you know."

Rias cheeks suddenly became pink when he said that and quickly answered back:

"I-I, Im sorry. I didn't think you would notice." She said while looking away from the boy with a shade darker cheeks.

Issei stared at her for a couple of moments but than looked back to his own table where his food was now served by a young woman, only a few years older than Issei.

"Thank you." Mumbled Issei to the waitress.

"No problem, sweetheart." She said back to him with a smile on her face while her cheeks became a little pink.

Issei started eating his dinner but, yet again, he saw out the corner of his eye that the girl with crimson red hair was staring at him again. But Issei didn't say anything while he slowly ate his dinner.

After he was done, he walked to the counter, looked at the bill, which had the waitress number on it, paid and threw the bill in the trash can which was right next to the exit. He heard a disappointed sigh, probably from the waitress while he exited the restaurant and started walking to his apartment.

While walking home, Issei noticed out of the reflection from a stores window that the crimson haired girl was walking a few meters behind him.

'Could be a coincidence...or not.' Issei thought.

At the next corner street he went left...and so did she. At the next one he want right...and so did she. This continued to happen until Issei suddenly went into a small, dark alley.

Rias quickly followed the boy but to her surprise...he was gone. The small alley was only a few meters long but there was no boy.

'Where did he go...' Rias thought. She saw him enter this alley but there was no sign of him.

She quickly ran out of the alley, looking left and right and even up but there was no sign of him. He just vanished.

Defeated, Rias made her way home. Still, she thought about how the brown haired boy just disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Back at Issei's home, Issei fell down on the couch and closed his eyes while he thought about the girl that had followed him around.

"She was no ordinary human, that's for sure." He said to himself.

"A devil." He mumbled. But after that he immediately thought:

'Crimson red hair...a Gremory...this could turn out rather fun.' He thought to himself.

But after he said fun, he completely forgot about the girl and an image of his dead parents in front of him while he was only 7 years old, appeared in his mind.

He quickly opened his eyes while trying to catch his breath. His hazel eyes were shaking in there places for a second before they reverted to eyes that could put fear in the hearts of the bravest of man.

He than suddenly stood up and walked to bed, his eyes still filled with determination.

"Tomorrow will be a interesting one." He said to himself.

* * *

At the local church of the town, there was a meeting. Not a meeting for priests since there has been no priests at the church for years but a rather different meeting.

"He is back." A voice said.

"Indeed, I saw him too when he exited the restaurant." A different voice said.

"So, now what." A third but younger voice said.

"We will end him. And take what he has for ourselfs." A fourth and more deeper voice said.

Than it was silent once again at the church while four shadows left the church and each went his own way.

* * *

 **Beep Beep Beep Beep Be..*Click***

Issei turned off his alarm clock and looked at the displayed time.

"7:15." Issei said to himself while standing up.

He had to be at school at 8:00 for his uniform and program.

So he took a quick shower, a fast breakfast and stepped outside of his apartment to do a little jog before he went to school.

* * *

Arriving at Kuoh Academy, Issei took the little time he had left, before heading to the student council office, to take a look around the school. There weren't any people yet because the school only started a little over half an hour later.

He noticed that there was an old building to the right of the school building. It would seem that was the old school building. It looked abandoned but right when he headed towards the entrance of the new school building, a window opened up revealing a crimson haired girl with a big bust, staring around the big schoolyard until she noticed the boy. She recognized him as the boy from yesterday so her eyes widened in surprise and shock but quickly recovered her posture and walked back into the building.

'So it's not abandoned after all.' Issei thought.

Issei entered the school building and quickly moved forward until he came to a stop at a door with a sign.

"Student Council Room." Issei said. This was where he must be.

Issei knocked twice and waited until the door opened, revealing a short(for him) girl with glasses, violet colored eyes, black hair and a seriously looking face looking up to him.

"Goodmorning. My name is Hyoudou Issei and I came here to pick up my uniform and my program". Issei said without even trying to atleast smile.

The girl looked at him for about two seconds before answering:

"Hyoudou Issei you say? Welcome, my name is Shitori Sona and I'm the President of the Student Council. Please follow me" Sona finished.

Sona turned around and walked back into the room with Issei a few meters behind her. She walked towards the back side of her desk, crouched down to grab something underneath her desk and came back up while place a box on her desk. She opened it revealing a boy's uniform and a couple of books and the program with his classes displayed.

"These are yours. Handle them with care." Sona said while.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Issei said.

Sona lifted an eyebrow while keeping up her serious look. Issei picked up the box and started walking towards the door when Sona stopped him.

"Hold up a moment, please." Sona said. Issei turned around and looked at her while sighing:"What?"

"Your application for attending this school was rather small. We got your name, birthday and home address but the rest was left empty. May I ask why?"

"You can but I will not answer nor do I need to, seeing how the rest was unnecessary to fill in." Issei answered while turning around again.

"I think filling in your parents names is still necessary to fill in, so it says on the application." Sona answered back at him.

Issei sighed once again and turned around to face the annoying girl.

"Seeing how you are the president of the Student Council, I would say that you can find out rather quickly to why I didn't fill in my parents names. Not that it matters." He mumbled softly after he said that.

Although it was almost impossible to hear what he just said, Sona did actually hear it. She immediately got the hidden hint in that phrase.

"Im sorry for your parents." She than apologized to him.

Issei raised an eyebrow for half a second but than quickly lowered it again.

"Now you know." Was all he said before turning around again and leaving the room.

Sona stared at him until he was out of side. She then started thinking.

'A 17 year old boy who just came back to Kuoh with no parents. And than there are those rings...'

Sona was lost in thought while thinking about that boy than she didn't hear the school bell go off, announcing the beginning of the first lessons.

* * *

Issei walked with his box of clothes and books across the schoolyard, also lost in thought.

'Sona Sitiri...another devil heiress. It's going to be crowded if this continues.' Issei thought.

He felt a presence looking at him, coming from the old school building. He lifted his head and looked towards the old building. A quick flash of crimson red hair was all the could see before the window closed behind him.

Issei just pulled his shoulders up and down and continued walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Rias walked away from the window and walked back into the room where her desk, two couches and a table stood. On the table there was chessboard with multiple chess pieces on it. Some where white, others were glowing red, Crimson red. Rias sat down on one of the couches and started playing against the pieces that were on the other side of the field. Within the minute she started, she already had checkmate.

"Ara Ara. And I made it so much more difficult this time." Akeno said who came into the room with two cups of tea, one for her and one for Rias.

Rias didn't even notice she came in. She was deep in thought.

"Rias?" Akeno said.

"Hé? Oh, Im sorry, Akeno. I didn't notice you came. I was thinking of something." Rias said while looking up to her friend.

"Something or someone, Rias? Ufufu." Akeno laughed with a little smile.

Rias cheeks became a little red after she said that.

"Akeno!" Rias whined.

"Sorry, President." Akeno said back.

Rias sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Okay, I was thinking of someone. Remember that boy I told you about this morning?" Rias asked.

Akeno silently nodded back.

"It would seem he will be attending our school, starting from tomorrow. I saw him enter and than leave with a box with his books and uniform."

"Hmmm, it would seem than that we will get another interesting student at our school." Akeno thought outloud.

Rias thought for a brief moment and than said:

"Akeno, After Koneko's lessons are done, tell her to come visit me." Ordered Rias.

"Okay, President." Akeno answered.

* * *

Issei came home with his newly acquired stuff and started to take out his uniform and books while looking at his program for tomorrow.

"Math, Science, Philosophy and History. All in one class." Sighed Issei while holding the program in his left hand and his uniform in his right hand.

'Atleast the uniform doesn't look that bad.' He thought.

For the rest of the day, he decided to take it easy and so he stayed in his apartment for the rest of the day.

* * *

Issei woke up the next day with quite a good mood.

He took a shower, put on his new uniform that fitted well despite his rather broad build. He made breakfast, bacon and eggs with toast(Yum), grabbed his bag with his books and left.

While walking to school, Issei noticed a little, white haired girl with the girls version of the Kuoh Academy uniform, who was eating a small donut on a bench. Issei looked at the girl for quick second but than started walking again.

Behind him the little white girl stood up from the bench she was sitting on and started following Issei.

'She is also devil but there is something else about her.' Issei thought. While trying to figure out what made the little white haired girl so different from the other devils had he met so far, he didn't noticed that he almost walked past the school.

Mumbling to himself of how stupid he sometimes he could be, Issei corrected his mistake and walked towards the school.

Once on the schoolyard, he saw that were already a lot of people and they were looking at him.

'Well, I'm new here, of course' Issei thought with a short smirk before walking further.

He then heard the students around him talking about him.

"Kyaa, he looks cute."

"Pffft, cute? I would say he is handsome."

"Is he a model?"

"I don't think he is but if he apply's for one, he will certainly end up as one."

"Oh no, now we have two princes at our school."

'Well, the girls like me that's for sure.' Issei thought. The boy's however looked at him with very differently than the girls looked at him.

"Having Prince charming around was already hard enough, now we get another one, dammit!"

"Die already, you bastard."

"I was so close to getting her attention but she laid her eyes on him for one second and now she acts like I don't exist anymore."

'Yeah, the boy's just see me as a potential threat of taking the girls away.' Issei sighed while thinking about how stupid boy's of his age can be.

While only a few meters away from the entrance, he felt the same presence he felt yesterday and knew where it was coming from. He turned around to look at the old school building and there she was again. The girl with the crimson red hair, Rias Gremory.

The two stared at each for two seconds until Issei came up with something. He winked with his right eye and immediately after he had done that, the face of the crimson redhead became just as red as her own hair and she quickly walked back into the building.

Issei gave a small smirk, confirming his suspicions. He turned around and entered the school.

* * *

Inside the old school building, Rias still had a flustered look on her face when Akeno came in.

Seeing the still a little bit red face of her childhoodfriend, Akeno decided to tease her.

"Ara Ara, Rias. What happened that made you so flustered?" Akeno asked with a teasing voice.

Rias, who didn't notice that Akeno had entered the room, quickly turned her head to the left so she didn't had to face her friend.

"Nothing, Akeno." Rias said with a small voice.

"Ara, Ara, did a certain someone laid eyes on you?" Akeno asked, still with her teasing voice and a smile that said that Akeno knew exactly what was going on.

"What, no no, what are you talking about? It's just a little hot in her." Rias lied while her cheeks became one shade darker.

"Okay, Rias." Akeno said. The fact that her cheeks became darker than they where before confirmed her suspicions before changing the subject.

"By the way Rias, Koneko has returned. Would you like to see her now or after school?"

Rias, who was happy there weren't talking anymore about the previous subject, nodded while saying:

"I would like to see her now. The sooner we know more about that guy, the better."

"Alright, President."

Akeno exited to room and came with the little, white haired girl.

"So Koneko, have you found out anything useful about that guy?" Rias asked.

Koneko nodded before telling what she knew about him.

* * *

Issei was waiting outside of his classroom, waiting until his teacher said he could come in. His new class would be 2-B and he hoped it would be a really calm class without having any weirdo's or something liked that.

From the outside of the classroom, he could hear his new teacher.

"Alright class, today we are getting a new transfer student. And no, it's not a girl and yes, it's a boy."

The class had mixed reactions. The boy's were not all to happy seeing how every new boy is a new rival that could take the girls away from them. The girls were mostly happy but there some who thought they were getting a new pervert into the class.

"You may come in now." Issei heard from inside the classroom.

He sighed and opened the door, stepping into the classroom. He walked to the desk where his teacher stood and introduced himself.

"Goodmorning everyone. My name is Hyoudou Issei but you can call me Issei if you want. Please take care of me." He said while bowing down for half a second.

"Kyaa, a handsome gentleman!"

"Ugh, handsome and well mannered. Could this get anymore worse?"

"Look at those muscles in his arms!"

"Die already, pretty boy."

'Well atleast it's no different than that is was outside of the classroom.' Issei thought hearing all sorts of mixed reactions.

"Alright class, that enough!" The teacher said.

The class slowly went silent while the teacher pointed Issei to a spot next to the window.

"Why don't you sit over there for now, Issei?"

"Yes, teacher" Issei said with a little bow.

Issei walked to his seat, plopped down and got his math book, pen and paper ready and waited until the lesson began.

'This is going to be boring day.' Issei thought while the teacher started the class.

* * *

The school bell went off, announcing lunch break. Before Issei could do anything, he was surrounded by almost every girl from his class, asking questions about where he lived, how he was in such a good shape and didn't look like all the other boys with their "noodles arms and legs". Issei laughed about that last one but excused himself since he wanted to eat so he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

Issei decided that he wanted to eat outside so he exited the building and laid down underneath a big tree. He opened up his little bento box and started eating.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?" A voice said.

Issei looked up to see a boy his age with a charming face and blond hair.

"Sure, I don't mind." Issei said back to him.

'He is also a devil, how many are there in this city?'

The boy smiled and sat down in front of him while opening his bento box.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you." The blond boy Kiba said.

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei." Issei said back to him, still eating from his bento box.

The two boys ate in silence for a few minutes until Kiba started a new conversation.

So, how does the new transfer student like it here? You got a nice class?"

Issei thought for a moment before answering:

"Well, I guess my class is nice but let's just say that the girls like me more than the boy's do."

Kiba chuckled at his response.

"Same goes for the both of us than."

"..."

"Say Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know about any activity in the old school building?"

Kiba was silent for one second before answering:

"Oh yes, the Occult Research Club resides in there. I'm part of the club, you see."

"Occult Research you say. Hmmm."

"Something wrong?"

"No no, Im quite...interested in supernatural things and beings as well. Is there any change of me joining the club?"

Kiba widened his eyes for half second before quickly reverting them back. He thought for a moment before saying:

"Well, I can always ask the President of the club."

"Cool, who is the President of the club?" Issei asked so innocently as possible.

"Our club President is Rias Gremory. Do you know her?"

"The crimson redhead with a big bust?"

Once again, Kiba chuckled.

"Yes indeed, that's her."

"Who else is part of the club?"

"Well, the Vice-President is Himejima Akeno and the only other member is Toujou Koneko." Kiba answered.

"Koneko...is that the little white haired girl over there?" Issei asked while pointed to a bench on the other side of the schoolyard.

On the bench was Koneko eating from her own bento box which had a cute white cat logo on top.

"Jep, that's her." Kiba said.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, I was thinking about next class which is about to start. Will you ask for me if I can join you guy's club?"

"Sure, I'll try."

"Thank you, Kiba."

"Of course, anything for a friend."

Issei raised an eyebrow to him.

"A friend already? That was quick."

"What would you call it than?"

"Good question, I don't know. I guess that makes us friends."

"I guess it does."

"Well then, see you after school Kiba."

"See you."

Kiba watched as the handsome boy walked back towards to school.

'I wonder how President will react to this.' He thought.

* * *

"You did what and he said what!?"

Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club, jumped up from her behind her desk, still confused about what her servant just had said. It was after school and Kiba just came back from his lessons to report back to her.

"Like I just said, I became friends with Hyoudou Issei and he asked if he could your our club and I said I would ask for him."

All members of the club were present: Rias behind her desk, Kiba in front of desk, Koneko sat on one of the couches and Akeno stood by the door.

"Well, I guess he could join us..." Rias began but was interrupted by Koneko.

"Why should he? He is not a devil nor did we felt any presence from him." She said.

Rias was silent for a short moment but then started talking again.

"That is true, but you know how I told you that I followed him around and that he just disappeared when he entered the small alley. No normal human being could just leave without exiting the way they came in. The walls weren't fit to be able to climb and the alley was only a few meters long."

Koneko was about to say something but then thought about what Rias just said, but she wouldn't give in.

"Maybe he didn't even enter and you made a mistake."

"Ara, Ara, Koneko. Do you having something against this boy or something? It sounds like you don't want him to join us at all." Akeno said who hugged her junior from behind. She had left her position from the door to behind Koneko when the conversation between her and Rias started.

Koneko sighed and said:

"Something just feel off about him. It scares me a little."

Rias smiled at what she said. She walked to the couch Koneko was sitting, sat down beside her and gave her a hug from her own.

"Don't worry Koneko. If he scares, we will make sure he won't do that anymore. Okay?"

Koneko silently nodded while having a small smile on her face.

"But are we going to him join the club or not?" Kiba asked.

"I guess we can let him join us." Rias said while standing up and sitting down behind her desk.

"Is Issei still here or did he went home?"

"I don't know. I came straight here after my lessons were done."

"Hmmm, just in case go see if you can find him and otherwise we will bring him in tomorrow.

"Yes, President."

Kiba turned around and walked to the door. But before he could open it himself, both doors opened themselves, revealing a muscular, handsome boy standing in the hallway with a bit of a grin in his face.

"Hello there." Issei said.

"Issei?"

* * *

 **Well, that was Chapter 1: A new Beginning.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later.**

 **-KnownUnknowed OUT.**

 **P.S. This is my first time writing something like this, so don't be to hard on me with your review's. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revealing the Unknown

**Chapter 2 Revealing the Unknown**

* * *

 **Hello guys, KnownUnknowned here.**

 **The day after I uploaded Chapter 1 A New Beginning, I already got 15 favorites, 19 followers, almost 200 views and 3 reviews...**

 **For me, that's AMAZING!**

 **The support posted on the chapter is insane and warmed my heart...I think, idk how that works.**

 **From now on, every new chapter I'm going to answer to questions and nice reviews, starting with these:**

 **: Thanks for the follow bro.**

 **Laserbr0: Thanks, yeah sorry for the parents. My upload schedule is going to be weird seeing how I made my first chapter in like a few days but school has started again so I'll mostly be writing in my free time on Saturday and Sunday but maybe also just after I come home from school or maybe even during school.**

 **OechsnerC: Thanks for the nice comment bro.**

 **RealistIze: Honestly I had no idea. My mistake, I fixed it as soon as I saw your review.**

 **Alright, review review done, now on to the STORY!**

* * *

"Hello there."

"Issei?"

Every club member of the Occult Research Club stood in utter confusion and silence when they saw the brown, spiky haired boy standing in the hallway, waving to them while he walked in.

"Im sorry for the interruption but I overheard you guys talking about me, so I became curious and listened behind door." Issei said with a little awkward smile on his face.

Everyone stood still for two seconds, staring at Issei, but than everybody came in action. Kiba quickly materialized a sword and pointed it toward Issei, Koneko jumped of the couch, fists ready but everyone could see that she was still a bit scared by Issei's sudden entry. From behind Issei, he could hear electricity crackling. He turned his head to see Akeno pointing her finger towards him while small parts of lightning were jumping out of here index finger. She, on the other hand, didn't look scared but had something of a sadistic smile on her face.

Rias was the only one who didn't tried to attack Issei, instead she folded her arms underneath her big breaths while giving a intimidating glare at Issei. Sadly for her, Issei didn't feel intimidated at all.

"What a sudden surprise. Assuming you heard us talking from the beginning and you knew what we were talking about, I can also assume that you know what we are and we are capable of?" Rias asked him.

Issei hands exited his pockets and held his hands in the air, like he was surrendering.

"You guys are devils and you want me to becoming your servant, am I right or did I miss a part?" Issei said while now leaning against his hands with his head.

"In short, that's the general resume."

"Okay."

"Then, what are your thoughts about it? But more importantly, how do you know about the us, the devils?"

Before Issei could answer, the doors behind him opened again revealing two girls. One Issei recognized as Sona, the President of the Student Council, but the other girl was unknown to him.

"I can answer that for you." Sona said while walking inside the room with the other girl shortly behind her.

"Sona, Tsubaki, what are you two doing here and what do you mean you can answer for him?" Rias asked with confusion in her voice.

Sona walked past Issei with a little glare while Issei made a little bow to her.

"President, good to you again." Issei said with a smirk.

Sona ignored him and sat down on one of the couches while the other girl, Tsubaki, stood behind her.

"First I would like a cup of tea, if you don't mind, Rias." Sona said back to her while crossing her legs and arms.

"Of course, Akeno? Could you get our guests some tea please?"

"Of course, President"

Akeno left the room through a different door to make some tea.

Rias walked over to the other couch and sat down while Kiba and Koneko focused their eyes, sword and fists towards Issei who yawned in return.

Within two minutes, Akeno came back with a teapot and a couple of tea cups.

"Would you like some tea too, Issei?" Akeno asked him with a little smile.

"Yes please, I would like some if it's okay with you." Issei said back to her.

Akeno made tea for three and gave Sona, Rias and Issei a cup. After that she stepped back behind Rias while looking at Issei who just took a little nip from his cup of tea.

"Hmm, this is some good tea, Akeno."

"Thank you very much, Issei." Akeno giggled.

Now Sona, please answer my question I asked earlier." Rias said a bit impatiently towards the girl in front of her.

Sona adjusted her glasses and gave a short glare to Issei before speaking.

"I did some background research on Issei to find out more about him and I discovered how he is related to us or more, the supernatural."

"Oh? Was my application for this school not enough?" Issei teased her.

"Most certainly not, seeing you only filled in your name, age and the street you live in. Now don't interrupt me any further. "

Issei shrugged his shoulders at that but he kept quiet, looking forward to what she had found out about him.

"Good. As I was saying, I looked a bit into your past and discovered something rather dark." She looked up to the boy. "Is it true that the incident of the ten years, in which a house was set on fire and nothing of it remained, had anything to do with you?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that your parents died at that incident?"

The room went completely silent after that. Everyone looked at Issei while his eyes where covered with parts of his hair while his hands formed into fists. Then, out of nowhere, the room temperature increased significantly when a red aura started to erupt from Issei's body. Everyone was trying to catch their breath since the aura that spread through the room made it difficult for them to breath. Then suddenly the temperature dropped again, the red aura was gone and everyone could see Issei smiling at Sona.

"Yes." He answered normally as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was still trying to catch their breath before Sona spoke again after breathing in and out for a short moment.

"So... my suspensions were true. Ten years ago, your family was slaughtered by the Fallen Angels and you were the only one who survived. But you also vanished and so everybody was meant to believe you were dead and the Fallen Angels had achieved their goal, correct?"

"I guess so, yes."

Almost everybody had a shocked face after that sentence. Akeno also showed a little bit of fear and hate in her purple eyes.

"But that is half true isn't it?" Sona continued.

"Maybe."

Everyone, expect Sona, widened their eyes with that response. The Fallen Angels wanted more than he and his family dead. What else would they want?

"They wanted something your family had in their possesion, isn't it?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Issei said without showing that he knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Then how did you get those rings?"

Everybody's eyes went to look at the two rings Issei had on his two ring fingers. On his left was a normal silver ring while on his right had a ring that was almost identical to the one on his left hand. The only different thing was that the right one was made of gold.

"These?" He said while holding them up.

"I bought them a week ago from a 100 yen shop. There is nothing special about them."

"Maybe about the right one but the one on your left is not an ordinary ring and you know that."

Issei sighed.

"Oh well, might as well tell them now otherwise they are going to keep bothering me." Issei softly mumbled but hard enough for everyone to hear.

"So you do know." Sona exclaimed.

"Of course otherwise what would be the use of these, decoration for fingers?"

Issei held his left hand up so that everybody could clearly see the ring. Than a crimson red light formed around the ring. After a second, the light vanished and everybody could see that the ring had changed. The ring now had devil wings with golden engravings on the side while a ruby was on top of the ring. Issei smirked when he saw the confused but amazed faces of everyone in the room. Only Sona didn't change her expressions. She suspected this from the moment she walked in.

"The Ring of Modification." She said.

"Indeed."

"Wait, what?" Rias asked with utter confusion.

"The Ring of Modification allows the user to change to whatever species he would like to be, Rias."

"Once again correct, Sona. You really know how to do your research." Issei said with a smirk.

"Allows to change to whatever species the user would want to be? How does that even work?" Rias asked.

"Well like this," Issei said.

The ring flashed once and behind Issei's back unfolded two pairs of devil wings.

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Almost everyone yelled except Sona who was still surprised that he had two pairs of devil wings instead of one.

"Two pairs of devils wings when you aren't even a real devil yourself. Impressive for a mere human."

Rias looked at the boy with the devil wings on his back. She herself only had one pair of wings and so did the rest of her peerage and everybody in Sona's peerage too, including Sona herself. 'He is stronger than everybody else in this room and this city.' Rias thought.

"Impressive indeed." She mumbled.

"Thank you for the compliment but this isn't everything."

The ring flashed again. Now the ring also showed cat paws on the devil wings. Issei himself also changed. His hair turned white while from his head, two cats ears appeared and a white tail formed behind his back while still having his devil wings out.

"I can even be multiple species at once." Issei said while giving a small glare to the small white haired girl on his left who had a complete look of fear and shock in her eyes when she saw the ears and the tail.

Everyone was silent once again looking at the boy with now white hair, white cat ears and tail and his black devil wings on his back.

The ring flashed one more time and the wings, tail and ears disappeared while his hair reverted back to brown.

"There is just this downside that, since I'm only human, it takes a lot of power to change from species to species or to be multiple species at once." Issei said while breathing a little bit faster than he did before.

"Beside changing my appearance and specie, it is also a quite useful ring seeing how it helps me hiding my other presence."

"Other presence?" Rias asked.

"Yes, my other presence." Issei said when suddenly on his left arm a red gauntlet appeared with a green sphere on the back of his hand.

"Your..Your The Red Dragon Emperor!" Rias exclaimed.

"Well good job figuring that out. Seeing from you face, Sona, I can assume you didn't knew about this when you tried to find information about me."

Sona had a surprised look on her face when she saw the red gauntlet appear but quickly got back her serious face while looking at Issei.

"No, I did not."

"One point for me then." Issei said with a smirk.

"So you are the Red Dragon Emperor and you have a ring that can change yourself in whatever species you like and it can hide your presence." Summarized Rias.

"Yes, that is correct but that is still not all."

"There is more!?"

"Yes and you can have one guess before I reveal it."

Everyone looked at Issei with quite a flat look. He thought all of this was just a game.

"Uhh..."

"Just cut this already and tell us what you want to say." Sona said outloud, a bit irritated, while sighing.

"Alright, alright take it easy." Issei said while lifting up his right hand so that everybody could clearly see the golden ring.

A green light emerged from the ring and a second later it was gone revealing a new ring. The ring now has a golden dragon head on top of it. On it's forehead was a large emerald. On the rings side were now red engravings.

"What kind of ring is that?" Rias asked without looking away from the ring, amazed by it's beauty.

"This is the Ring of the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination." Issei said while a small green flash covered the ring.

"So, what does it do?" Rias asked, eager to know what the ring was capable of.

"This." Issei said while the ring flashed one time and then started to expand. Within a second his right arm had the same gauntlet as the one he had on his left.

"Is really not something special, it just allows for another gauntlet so I can expand my power two times faster."

It was then the green sphere on his left arm became a lighter color green and from the sphere came a grumpy voice.

 **("Its really not something special. My dragon ass it is! Your lucky your one of the strongest hosts I have had in a long time, worthy of that ring, otherwise I would have just taken it back from you.")**

"Hello Ddraig, good to hear you again. I thought you were sleeping." Issei answered the voice casually.

 **("I was, until you let your aura leak again. I was just dreaming of beating The** **Hakuryuukou** **when you woke me up rather rude. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep.")**

It than became silent once again in the room. Nobody expected to hear the Red Dragon Emperor himself to talk to his host like that. That also counted for the host himself too. Issei let his two gauntlets disappear while mumbling about how lazy a dragon sometimes can be. He then looked around to only see shocked and surprised faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Did the Heavenly Red Dragon just say that you are one of his strongest his hosts he had in a long time?" Rias asked, still with surprised look on her face.

"Well, yes. According to him atleast." Issei answered.

"Lazy dragon." Issei mumbled again.

After that an awkward silent covered the room until Issei spoke up.

"Well if that was everything, I will be going home now. I need to start with the math homework my teacher gave me today. Bye."

Everyone was dumbfounded when he said that.

"Hold it." Rias quickly said to him while standing up rather quick from the couch she was sitting on.

Issei turned around to face the redhead. She was a bit ashamed because she made it sound like a command instead of asking him nicely if he could stay for a little longer.

"What's the matter?" Issei asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You said earlier today that you are interested in joining our club. Do you still want to?" Rias asked him, almost begging.

Issei held a hand underneath his chin like he was thinking.

"I don't mind joining your club." He then said back to her.

A short sigh of relieve could be heard from the crimson redhead before she spoke again. Her fellow club members weren't as relieved as their President but they were atleast relieved that he wasn't an enemy and they were on friendly terms now.

"That's great! We would like to welcome you then to stay a little longer to celebrate our newest member."

"Hmmm. A little celebration is always more fun then doing your math homework...alright I'll stay."

Rias smiled at his response and gave Akeno the order to get more tea and maybe a cake.

"I'll be leaving then. I have got some paperwork to do." Sona said while standing up and walking towards the exit with Tsubaki close behind.

"Remember Hyoudou Issei. Even if you are the Red Dragon Emperor, I will still keep an eye out on you. Just in case so don't go anything that is rather inappropite." With that said she left through the door with Tsubaki closing the door behind her.

"Talking about trusting each other." Mumbled Issei to himself.

He than heard someone coming up from behind so he turned around and saw Kiba, bowing before him, no longer having a sword in his hands.

"When you suddenly came in here, I saw you as an enemy. I'm sorry for pointing my sword to you and seeing you as a threat instead of a guest." Kiba apologized to Issei.

Issei just stared at him for a second before saying:

"Forgiven and forgotten. I'm not the one to hold grudges against something so small and irrelevant. Besides I would have done the same thing so don't worry about that." Issei answered cheerfully back to the blond boy.

Kiba chuckled while holding out his hand. Issei firmly shook his hand in return while smiling.

Rias looked at the two boys with a happy smile. 'They are going to be good friends.' She thought. She then looked at the small girl who still had traces of fear and shock on her face. Issei felt that too and turned around to face her. They both of them looked at each other until Issei patted the head of the small girl.

"I'm not your enemy, Koneko. If you fear something, I would gladly help you to get rid of that fear." Issei said with confidence.

Koneko blushed a little when his hand softly patted her head. She trusted him...for now.

"Thank you." She said with a very small voice.

Rias, relieved that Koneko no more had any fear on her face and eyes, looked to her left to see Akeno come in with fresh tea and a cake.

"Already then, everyone. Let's celebrate the entrance of our newest member, Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

It was late. The sun was already down and the moon was already up before the celebration ended. One by one, everybody went home until only Issei and Rias remained.

"Well then, I'll be going home too. See you tomorrow Rias." Issei said while walking towards the door.

"Ehmm Issei! Wait!" He heard behind him.

He then felt two arms around his chest, stopping him in his advance towards the doors. He also felt two soft sensations pushing against his back which made him blush a little.

"Uhm, Rias? What's wrong? I can feel your breaths pushing against me." He asked, still looking at the doors in front of him.

"Well...I wanted to ask you two things." She said with red cheeks although Issei couldn't see that.

"Shoot."

"Well the first question is, now that you have joined our club, I wondered if you are interested in...joining my peerage..."

"And became a servant of you?"

"...Yes." She said with a tiny voice.

Issei was silent for a moment. He was thinking but then dedicated.

"I will."

Rias was happy with that answer but was surprised by what he said next.

"But only if there is way so that in the beginning I don't have to necessarily listen to your commands. I'm used to walking my own path and making my own decisions. To then suddenly take orders from someone is a big change in my life but I would like to keep my freedom. I know it sounds selfish but that is all I ask."

Rias had a hard time to answer. 'He is almost the same as me...maybe he could help me after all.' She thought.

"Rias?"

She was awoken from her thoughts by the boy who looked over his shoulder to look at her. Her face became a shade darker when she saw his handsome face looking at her.

"Uhm, yes. Well there is something as being a "Free Piece" which allows devils to be in a peerage but they don't have to listen to their master unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Could you do that for me?"

"Of course."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rias."

Her face was now the color of her hair.

"N-No p-problem." She stuttered, her heart was beating violently in her chest when she saw him smile at her.

"Okay, so what is the second question you wanted to ask?"

Her face as red as her hair, she looked away from him and asked with a very tiny and soft voice:

"Can I sleep with you for tonight? My house is quite far away from here and I don't want to walk to my home alone tonight. And you live close by so I thought..."

Issei looked at her for a couple of moments before talking again.

"Should I instead walk you home? I don't mind if you don't mind."

Rias looked back at the boy who smiled to him and felt a warm sensation filling up in her chest.

"T-That is also okay." She than said to him.

"Well then, shall we go? Issei said while nodding to the door.

Rias lowered her arms and stepped back from his warm back and nodded to him.

Issei reached out his right hand, waiting for Rias to take it.

Rias looked at it like this was the first time she ever a hand but quickly snapped out of it and carefully placed her hand onto his.

Leaving the clubroom in darkness, the two stepped outside while holding hands and went on their way.

* * *

After dropping off Rias, Issei quickly flew back home to his apartment and sat down on the couch.

'Well, that was quite a day' He said in his head.

 **('More of this will probably come by more often because of this** **day.')** Ddraig said back to him in his mind.

'Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?' Issei said back to the dragon in his head.

"..."

'By the way Ddraig, I didn't know dragons could swear. Does every dragon swear with their ass?' Issei teased him.

 **('Im not going to answer that.')** After that, he went silent.

Issei chuckled at his response. He looked at his right hand. 'Rias hand was very soft on his.' He thought. He then stood up and walked towards his bedroom to get some goodnight sleep.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be at least a bit less noisy." Issei prayed to himself while laying down and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

After Issei dropped her off at her home, Rias could not fall asleep. She keep on staring to her own ceiling, thinking about Issei and how they held hands the entire time they were walking towards her home. She missed the feeling of his warm hand onto hers already.

After desperately trying a few more times to fall asleep, she finally gave up.

"This can't go on." She said to herself while making up her mind.

* * *

At the church, the four voices had another meeting to discuss their plans. They would carry them out the next day.

"Is everything ready?" The only male voice of the four asked.

"All set and all done. Now we have to wait for the perfect moment to strike." One of the other three voices said.

"Good. Tomorrow, we will finish what we started ten years ago." The male voice said again.

After that it went silent once again at the abandoned church.

* * *

 **WOW. Well that was Chapter 2 Revealing the Unknown**

 **I just couldn't wait any longer so the day after I posted chapter 1, I started with chapter 2 and finished it the same day. Giving, it is a bit shorter than the previous one but that doesn't matter, right?...Right?**

 **I hope you guys like it what I added to the story, so leave your thoughts in the review section and I will see you at the next chapter.**

 **-KnownUnknown OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Stressful Day

**Chapter 3 A stressful Day**

* * *

 **Greetings and once again, welcome to a new chapter of: The Trails of the Red Dragon Emperor.**

 **Once again, I will answer the reviews that were posted on my second and first chapter:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Overlord271: Thanks man, I will.**

 **Unknown(Yeah, also an Unknown. Now I'm officially known by the Unknown): Well, next chapter is already here so go read that and here is another one.**

 **Justin D: Thanks for the support, really appreciated. I also liked the idea of those two rings. I had them in my mind for while but I finally decided that I would put them into story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Laserbr0: Thanks. And about Akeno: Don't worry, I already have plans for her in the future.**

 **I'm glad that people still give support on my story but, and Im sorry if I sound greedy, I wish that you guys review more. It's really not a big of a deal but I just like to hear you guys how you find the story. I also appreciate feedback so I can further improve the story and my writing skills. So thanks for that if you guys could do that in future.**

 **Well, with that said, let's continue the story.**

 **I welcome you to chapter 3: A stressful Day.**

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Be...*SLAM*.**

"Darn clock."

Issei looked up to where his alarm clock was supposed to be(Yes, "supposed to be") but he couldn't see it anywhere. In it's place now was a small hole with his left fist hovering above it.

'Goddammit, I hit it too hard again.' Issei realized. He once again slammed his clock a few stories down, probably waking his neighbors who lived below him. He had to come up with yet another excuse to why his clock when through their ceilings again.

'Ugh, if this keeps up, I will be out of money soon.' Issei thought while retracting his left hand. His right hand meanwhile searched for some grip only to grab something really soft. He did not know this sensation and curiously turned his head to see what he was holding onto. When he did see what he had in his right hand, he was unable to either speak nor think nor do anything else when he saw a young lady with crimson red hair laying next to him, holding onto him like he was her own human pillow, which Issei completely didn't notice. Meanwhile, his right hand had still taken hold of one of her enormous breasts. He quickly let go but before he could retract his whole arm, the crimson haired girl grabbed it in her sleep while she tightened her grip and in doing so she further pressing her own slim body against him while taking his right arm in between her nude breasts and enveloped them around his right arm, taking it captive in a soft, bouncy prison of breasts. She had a lovely smile on her face while she was calmly breathing in and out.

Seconds became minutes and minutes felt like our hours before Issei's brain finally made the sudden realization that Rias Gremory, was in her birthday suit in all her glory, in his bed, sleeping while tightly holding onto him like her life depended on it.

Issei gulped.

'Okay, calm down, calm down. You didn't do anything. She probably had a good reason to do this...so...don't...freak...out...and...don't...make...any...sudden...movements.' Issei said to himself while suddenly sweating nervously.

Sadly, and at same time lucky for him, Rias started to wake up. She opened her eyes for half a second before flashing her beautiful green/blue eyes a few times, to get just to the small parts of sunshine that shined down on her from behind the curtain behind Issei's bed. She looked up to see a nervous and sweating boy looking down at her who's brain still really couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

"Goodmorning Issei. Did you sleep well?" Rias asked him while stretching her arms into the air to further drive out the last tiny bits of sleepiness. Her big, developed breasts bounced around while she was stretching. Rias, who did this gesture on purpose, had a big smile on her face when she saw the boy in front of her became almost as red as her own hair but he still didn't look away. Issei's brain just couldn't figure out what was going on.

Rias smiled at the boy and leaned in to give a quick, short kiss in the boy's right cheek with her soft lips. Suddenly, inside Issei's brain, there was a small shock which jump started his brain with all it's might.

"W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING HERE, RIAS?!" Issei yelled while quickly jumping up off his bed and walking back until he could feel the safety of his walls behind him. Another hit of realization just came in when he figured out he himself was also naked, giving Rias a quick but good look at his manhood before he quickly covered up with both of his hands.

"AND WHY AM I NAKED?!" Issei followed up. He always sleeps with his boxershorts on, so he was very confused when suddenly he didn't had them on.

Rias sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her left leg up so she could lean on it with her hands on top of if while her head rested on top of her hands. Her other leg was hiding her womanhood behind it. She smiled at him.

"To answer you first question, I couldn't quite sleep last night and so I thought: Why don't I just use this chance to get closer to one of my future servants?" She said with a devilish smile while her cheeks became a little pink. She just managed to keep her serious look and not burst out in laugher.

Issei still had a shocked face while she explained why she was in his bed.

"But did you have to do that while not wearing any clothes?! And besides, why did you have to undress me, for you to sleep next to me, assuming you did that?!" Issei said to her, a bit louder than when he would normally talk to someone.

Rias just kept her devilish smile while standing up and walking towards him so Issei could see her perfectly curved body right in front of him before realizing what he was doing. He quickly looked away to his right so he wouldn't face her anymore. Rias chuckled but then placed her right hand on his left cheek so he would look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, to simply answer that: I can't sleep when I'm fully naked and when I climbed into your bed, yesterday night, I noticed that you had some scars on your back that weren't fully healed yet, so I decide to help you with that. Oh, and don't worry: I am still a virgin if you think I did again else while you were naked."

Issei sighed a little in relieve for that last part but then quickly turned his head to her when he realized the first part. It was true that he had scars on his back but that wasn't what he was worrying about.

"You tried to heal my scars on my back?" Issei asked slowly to confirm what she had just said.

Rias raised an eyebrow at that response. 'He doesn't seem happy. Why would you not be happy when someone tries to heal from your previous wounds?'

"Yes. But you don't sound happy? Atleast I made an attempt to heal them."

"Attempt?"

Rias nodded.

"Even though I healed you all night, nothing has changed so far."

Issei let out a big sigh of relieve at that.

"Well, atleast something stayed normal this morning." He said to himself.

"What?"

Issei looked back at the redhead, seeing she was confused. He did not blame her that she was confused.

"Look, those scars on my back are memories of mine. I don't want to them to disappear by being healed. I got them when I ran away from my burning home. I got them when I trained for the sake of avenging my parents. I got them when I fought for my life when I was alone. I want to keep those scars so they will keep reminding me of what I did when I ran away. They are sacred to me and I don't want to lose them."

Issei finished with that. All the time he talked, he had put up a calm tone that no one would talk against. He had spread dominion while he talked, forcing Rias to stay quiet and looking up to him with tiny bits of tears in her eyes, touched by what he had said, when he finished talking.

Rias looked down at her feet and mumbled.

"I-Im sorry for trying to heal you. I thought I could help with healing your wounds but I didn't think you would value them so much..."

Issei sighed while embracing her into a small hug which made Rias blush like a little schoolgirl.

"I don't blame you for doing something with good intentions. I forgive you." Issei softly spoke to her.

Rias just nodded in his chest while enjoying the warmth Issei's body gave to her.

They stood like that for half a minute before Issei realized what he was doing and he let her go with a blush, making Rias a little sad. The warmth from his chest was really comfortable and she really wanted him to embrace her again.

"We should probably get dressed. It's still a school day." Issei said to her while quickly grabbing a fresh boxershort and his school uniform from the table next to him so he would no longer be in his birthday suit. Rias had walked back to the bed where her underwear was laying around. She slipped up her panties and was now putting on her matching bra. She turned to Issei who now was only shirtless but was about to put it on.

"Could help me zip it up?" Rias asked seductively.

Issei blushed when he looked her way and realized what she was talking about. Nonetheless he put down his shirt and walked over. In one quick swing, he zipped up the zipper.

"Thank you, Issei." Rias said, still with a seductive tone.

"N-No problem." Issei stuttered.

Rias chuckled and went on the put on the rest of her own school uniform.

After they dressed up, they exited the room and entered the living room with the kitchen on the side. Issei walked over to the kitchen while Rias sat down on the comfortable couch which had the same scent as Issei had. She enjoyed that scent.

"You want some breakfast too?" Issei asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, please." Rias said back politely.

Issei nodded and started making breakfast.

After ten minutes, two bowls with fresh made Miso soup were put down on the set table and both Issei and Rias sat down, opposite to each other.

Rias tasted her bowl with Miso soup and widened her eyes when she tasted the rich, warm flavor going down her throat.

"Mmmh, this is really good Issei. Where did you learn how to cook?" Rias asked with curiosity.

Issei stared down in his own bowl for a few seconds before answering, still looking at his bowl.

"At a tiny cabin. A year after I fled away, I came across it in some mountains when I was strolling around, looking for a new shelter. Just before I tried to open the door of the cabin I lost my consciousness because it was way to cold for a 8 year old. The man and his wife who lived in the cabin quickly brought me inside and helped me with recovering. In doing so, they took me in. They were lonely people and really enjoyed my company. I told them that I had fled away and have been living in the forest beneath the mountains for a year now. They decided that I could stay with them until I was old enough to take care for myself. They helped me with a lot. The man trained me in chopping wood and hunting small and later larger animals while his wife taught me how to clean, cook and behave myself. They were always concerned about how I always looked sad but they always managed to cheer me up again. They were like a second family to me and they saw me as the son they never had but...but..."

Issei couldn't talk anymore. The memories of what happened back then were almost as cruel as the memories of the death of his parents. Big tears came down his cheeks. He didn't care. He just wanted the pain to go away.

Rias quickly jumped up from her seat and ran over to the crying boy, embarrassing him quickly into a hug while softly patting his hair. Rias herself couldn't almost held back her tears herself. Issei continued crying into her chest for a few minutes until he slowly stopped and looked up to the redhead who still held him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Rias." Rias looked at down at the poor boy while slowly letting go of him.

"Do you think you are able to tell the rest or are you..?" Rias asked him, still concerned.

"Yeah. I think I can. Thanks to you." Issei said while smiling at her which made her blush a little.

"I treat my servants and my future servants as if they were my family so, if anyone is feeling sad, I will always help them, always." She said with a slight blush which made her look very cute.

"Of course, "future master." Issei teased her.

"Don't call me that, it's either President or Rias!"

"Haha, okay okay Rias."

Rias smiled when he saw that Issei was cheering up again.

"So what happened next?" Rias asked while sitting down again on the other side of the table.

Issei sighed, thought for a second and then spoke again.

"After what would seem like a year and a half, the same thing happened as what happened to my parents and my former home. I was out hunting when I heard an explosion and screaming, echoing against the mountains. I instantly knew what was going on: Something was wrong at the cabin. I ran as fast as I could, only to end up too late. The cabin was burning away while the corpses of the man and woman were in front of the house, slaughtered beyond reason. Those we came here probably searched for me but couldn't find me because I was out hunting. The woman wanted to make some beef stew that night but we didn't had enough meat so I offered to go out. That saved my life but it took their lives instead. Since that day, I have wandered alone, not wanting to get close to anyone. I didn't wanted anymore lives to be taken away because of me."

Issei let out a big sigh of relieve now that he has opened his heart for the first time in his live. Now he didn't have to bear these thoughts alone anymore.

"Issei."

Issei looked up to the crimson redhead who was wobbling in her seat, unable to sit still and looking at her feet.

"I-Im sorry."

"For what?" Issei asked with confusion in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry that you had to tell me this. I didn't know what you have been through and now...I feel sorry for you that you had the rewind those horrible memories just to tell me. I'm sorry." Rias had her head down while she was talking but when she finished she once again stood up and gave Issei yet another hug to comfort him. The thing was, she literally jumped on him which made the chair Issei was sitting on fell over so the two teens where know on the ground, Issei being closing embraced by the comfortable hug from Rias. Issei didn't really feel any pain when his back struck the ground so he just sighed and slowly put his own arms behind Rias back, not as strong as she did but still, further increasing the comfortable hug the two teens where in.

"I don't blame you for anything. You were just curious and that just how people, devils, angels and what not are. Besides, I also had to rewind a lot of good memories those people gave me and I hadn't thought about those in a while now so thank you for that."

The two teens just laid there on the ground not really wanting to let go of each other until Issei decided that it was enough. He slowly pushed back Rias by pushing her by her shoulders until he gained a good distance between each other faces.

"If you ever need talk about anything about your past, please just come to me and I will help you, okay?" Rias asked with a certain tone in her voice so you couldn't really say no to her.

"I will."

"Good."

Both Rias and Issei got up again with a little blush, realizing what they he had done just a few seconds ago. Issei then looked at his watch so see what time it is.

"We better hurry otherwise we are going to be late."

"Yeah..Yeah okay let's go.

Issei grabbed his bag and wanted to give Rias her bag but before he could she said to him:

"Im still a little tired. Would you mind carrying my bag?" She asked with a smile that really made her look like she was a devil.

"Fine, but next time you carry your own bag. I may be a future servant but I will be a free servant, so don't get too used to this too much." Issei mumbled to her while walking out the door.

Rias just chuckled and followed him, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Kyaa, look there is Issei."

"He is looking handsome again today."

"Wait, why is her carrying two bags instead of one?"

"Look, it's Rias Gremory walking besides Issei. Do they have a relationship?"

"Aww, Issei is taken. Now I'll never get any good boyfriends anymore."

As always, the girls loved him and don't seem to mind that one of the two school beauty's is walking beside him while he carried her bag. The boy's however were once again in distress.

"NOOO, why of all people did he get a relationship with one of the two school beauty's?!"

"Could you just die already, pretty boy?!"

"I was planning to talk to her today but now I have no chance. Curse you, Hyoudou Issei!"

Yup, the boy's still didn't like him. Not that he minded but the fact that everybody immediately thought that he had a relationship with her was for him a bit unnecessary. He was just carrying her bag. Every boy here would gladly, without hesitation, accept to carry one of the school beauty's bags. Just sighing and ignoring the reactions around him, he continued walking towards the entrance until Rias came to a stop and handed her hand out take her bag so she could go to her own class.

"After school is done, come see me. I will have everything ready for you to became my servant." She whispered to him in his ear making Issei blush a bit. The fact that everybody saw what Rias was doing didn't help at all so he just nodded and stared her down until she was out of sight. Sighing again, he made his way towards his own classroom, getting ready for another boring day. He arrived just on time and entered the classroom. He sat down on his spot beside the window and waited until class started. He then heard two pairs of feet quickly running towards him from behind. He turned around to see two boys with angry expressions on their faces running to him. They stopped right in front of him and started yelling.

"How dare you take Rias Gremory for yourself!" The boy on his left shouted. He had shaved hair and wore his school uniform with an unbuttoned blazer. He was known as Matsuda, former school sports star before entering the Photo-club and taking, self proclaimed, high-quality photo's of girls when they either were in their underwear or just not wearing anything at all .

"Yeah, how dare you. How much have you paid 99-58-90 to walk with you so you could carry her bag?!" The boy on his right asked him loudly He was known as Motohama or "Perverted Glasses". He was called that way because, so he had said, has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking at them. It is also said that he has a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

Both boy's were part of the "Perverted Duo". They would peek at girls when they were changing, they openly talked about boobs and other body parts and measurements from the woman body and weren't ashamed by any of their actions. They also openly discussed certain movies they had seen the day before that weren't your every day action or romance movies(you guys know what I mean).

Even though Issei didn't really had anything against the two boy's, sure all the openly talk about girls boobs and what not made him think that those guy's were just two complete idiots and did not deserve his attention at all but when Motohama called Rias by her measurements instead of her name or just "one of the school beauty's, he lost his temper. Issei respected Rias for who she was and he wouldn't on any circumstances let this sorts of insults go by.

Issei grabbed both of the perverts heads and slammed them against each other. Both boys fell on their backs while rubbing their side of their head where they got hit.

"Yo, what the hell man!"

"Yeah what the he..."

The boy's looked up to confront the boy who slammed their heads against one another but they were frightened when the saw the angry look on his face. Issei had crossed his arms and had a look of hatred on his face.

"I will not allow any of you two talk about President like that in my presence. President is a respectable woman just as every other so don't go calling her by her measurements." Issei said with a calm but angry voice.

The boy's were crawling back to avoid getting hit again before they noticed what he had just said.

"Wait. President? Did you..?"

"Don't tell me, they let you join the Occult Research Club?!" Both boy's yelled in unison, grabbing the attention from everybody in the classroom.

"Yes." Was the simple answer Issei gave them. Sooner or later the word would have gone out so why not say it know.

"Oh my god, Issei was allowed to join the Occult Research Club."

"Not fair, I have been asking to join for 3 months now and he just joins after not even being a week at school. It's just not fair!"

"So now, not only Issei has a relationship with one of the two school beauty's, he has also joined the club where she is in with the other school beauty and the school mascot. Goddammit man, why are you so goddamn lucky?!"

The reactions on this news were mostly negative of course, but Issei didn't care. He still had an angry look on his face towards the "Perverted Duo" who now quickly ran off to the other side of the classroom, getting as far away as possible from Issei in case he wanted to smash their heads again.

Issei just sighed at he sat down and waited, once again, until class started.

* * *

'School is way more boring than I thought. Why didn't I just stayed out in the wild where action is like, everywhere you look.' Issei complained to himself while walking out of the school buidling towards the ORC clubhouse.

 **("Cheer up partner, action will come soon enough. You and I can both feel that.")** Ddraig said to him.

'Awake once again, Ddraig? When are you gonna set a record for "the longest time a dragon said anything to their partner"?'

 **("Oh don't worry, I was wide awake this morning when you discovered that redhead in your bed.")** Ddraig said with a snickering voice, ignoring Issei's question.

'Really man, that's the time you wake up, when I'm going to be embarrassed?'

 **("Hehe.")** Was all Issei heard before he walked into the clubhouse.

Standing before the door where he yesterday eavesdropped the conversation between Rias and her peerage, he knocked on it twice before hearing "Come in." and coming in himself.

Inside the main room, he saw Koneko eating a little candy bar on one the couches, Akeno coming in with some tea and from behind a curtain in the corner of the room, he heard water falling down on the floor. He then realized that there was a shower in the room and that none other than Rias Gremory was showering right now. Quickly sitting down on the couch, avoiding eye contact to where Rias is showering, he saw Koneko looking at him.

"Having perverted thoughts is forbidden." She said while still nibbling her candy bar.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, I was just surprised that there was a shower in the room." Issei quickly apologized.

Akeno meanwhile hadn't said anything. When she noticed Issei, she had a quick look of fear in her eyes and on her face. She had quickly returned her usual smile before asking:

"Oh, hello there Issei, do you want some tea too?"

Issei, who's senses almost never failed him, could hear the uneasy's tone in her voice and he knew why but he didn't say anything about it.

"Oh yes please. As always you look good today Akeno." Issei said to the girl, trying to comfort her. She blushed a little but nonetheless give him a cup of tea.

From behind the curtain, a short groan was heard, coming out of Rias mouth when she heard the compliment Issei gave to her best friend.

"Ara Ara, is President a bit jealous?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone towards the curtain.

The curtain ripped to the side in one quick swing, revealing Rias with wet hair and a towel on her shoulders. She also had a blushed face.

"W-What are you talking about, Akeno?! I was just enjoying the warm water from the shower" Rias almost yelled at her.

"Ufufu, alright President." Akeno said with her teasing voice.

Rias then looked at Issei.

"I'm sorry that I was showering when you came in. I couldn't take a shower at your home so I did it here."

"No problem, Rias." Issei said to her.

Rias nodded and sat down on her chair behind the desk while she reached out to a magic circle on her right and from it, eight chess pieces appeared and landed down on her desk in a nice horizontal line. The eight pieces had a faint crimson glow when they stood next to each other.

"Seeing how you already possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor and "The Ring of Modification", I have taken the liberty of letting these eight Pawn pieces be modified to "Free Pieces" so you will become a devil and a member of my peerage with the exception that you don't have to follow my orders unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Cool." Issei said while closely looking at the eight pieces before him. "How did you managed to modify them to "Free Pieces"?"

"I ask Lord Beelzebub Ajuka, the creator of the "Evil Pieces System" if he could. He was a bit confused about my request so I told him about you. He was very interested in you and wants to meet you personally sometime in the future."

"Alright, I guess." Issei just nodded. The others didn't know but Issei already knew who Beelzebub was and that he created the "Evil Piece System".

"Good. Well then, let's get the ritual started."

Rias stood up, made a flick with her hand and all eight pieces flew up towards Issei and were flying in circles above his head.

"Kneel down, Issei." Rias said.

Issei did and Rias started.

"Hyoudou Issei, do you accept me, Rias Gremory, as your master, that you will follow me until you have breathed out your last breath and that you will follow my orders when it's absolutely necessary?"

"I will."

"Then became my servant and be a devil in the name of Rias Gremory."

The eight Pawn pieces lowered themselves until they were they hovering around his chest area. The first four went in without any problems but before the last four went into his chest, they gave off a long green light. When the light stopped shining too bright, they could see that the last four pieces were transformed into "Mutation Pieces" and one buy one, they want off into Issei's chest. After all the pieces disappeared into his chest, Issei felt strong and weak at the same time so when he tried to stand up, his strength in his legs suddenly vanished so he felt backwards, only to be caught in two strong arms of Kiba.

"Hello there Issei, and congratulations on becoming a devil." Kiba said.

"Kiba? When did you came back?"

"I just finished my class and when I came in, the ritual just finished and you fell backwards so I quickly caught you." Kiba explained while helping Issei to stand up again.

"Thanks man." Issei said to him.

"Don't sweat, I still haven't truly forgiven myself for what I did yesterday and this just helps me being one step closer."

Issei just sighed. "Whatever man." He then turned around to face Rias, who had been staring at the conversation from the beginning and jumped a little when Issei suddenly turned around.

"Well, I guess I am a devil now." Issei said so innocently as possible.

"I guess you are. But I'm still surprised that the last four pieces mutated before entering you body." Rias said with amazement in her voice. "Well, come on. Shows your wings." She said while she unfolded hers as did the rest of her peerage. They all had but one pair of devil wings, that basically were bat wings.

Issei focused his power onto his back and from it, not four but six wings appeared. Apparently by become a devil, his Dominic powers had grown a lot so he now had six wings.

"Well that's new." Issei said, totally not surprised by the news(He totally was but didn't show it).

"Ara Ara, Issei is so strong already" Akeno said with a small sadistic tone in her voice which give Issei the shivers.

"Yeah, he is." Rias said, fascinated by the three pair of wings on his back.

Issei retracted his wings and looked around to see Akeno with her sadistic smile on her face, Kiba giving him a approval nod, Koneko stared at him with emotionless eyes but with a small smile and Rias looked at with proud in her eyes.

"Hey, don't sweat about it too much, guys." He said, a bit annoyed.

"Alright, Issei." Rias said while walking back to her desk and sitting down.

"Before you all go do your club activities, there is something we need to do." Rias said seriously, grabbing the attention from everyone in the room.

"The Archduke has summoned us to kill a devil who has gone astray. It would seem that it's luring humans to him so he can eat them."

Issei shivered at the thought.

"It's our job to find him and eliminate him. It's also a nice learning trip for Issei here, so he can get used to how we work in the field." Rias continued.

Everybody just nodded while Akeno prepared a magic circle. Everybody stood in the circle when Rias asked:

"Everybody ready?"

"Yes, President." Was the answer from all. The circle brightly lighted up and the club room disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly, they were in front of a abandoned warehouse who hasn't been visited and abondoned for a couple of years now.

Issei, at the moment the magic circle below him disappeared, felt a bit dizzy and had to force his legs to hold him in place, not wanting to fall again.

Rias noticed and spoke to him.

"You will get used to it. The first time anybody goes through a teleportation circle they feel a bit dizzy and sick.

"Well count "sick" out for me then." Issei said back, already feeling better.

"Actually, count both out, I feel a lot better already."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly lowered it again, remembering Issei bears a lot of power in himself that just going through a teleportation circle should be nothing.

"Good." Was all she said before focusing on the closed door in front of them.

"Well then, let's go." She said while opening the door, releasing a smell they all will not forget in a long time.

Inside, it was a mess. Everything was broken, there was blood on the wall and fly's were zooming around corpses which were eaten until only bone remained.

"Well, I know I won't be coming here again after this done." Issei joked around.

No on laughed or sympathized with him, they were all too focused on the job that matters the most right now: eliminating the stray devil. Issei looked around a bit confused because of this. Of course they didn't know that this really wasn't going to be his first encounter with a stray devil. So he just leaned his head backwards into his hands and calmly walked forward to where he already sensed the presence of a being with demonic powers.

"My nose tells me dinner has arrived on his own. And this going to be one of my best meals yet." A creepy voice said.

From behind on of the back pillars, a woman upper body appeared. The only thing was, it was floating in the air, leaving the rest of her body, if she had any, covered in the shadows. Another thing was, her upper body was completely naked, showing her big breasts bouncing around. Issei would fell a bit embarrassed for just staring up to her and her breasts if he didn't already know that the rest of her body wasn't going to be atleast a bit normal as her current appearance.

"Stray devil Viser, in the name of the Archduke and my family, we will end you for not listening to your master and leaving him!" Rias said to her.

"Come and get me then, dinner!" Viser yelled while further stepping out of the shadows revealing two large, gross legs with sharp nails on both equally disgusting feet.

"Issei, stand back. Kiba." Rias ordered.

Issei saw Kiba get ready and half a second he was gone from where he first stood, running towards the devil who now was fondling her breasts. This made two magic circles appear around her nipples and out of those came yellow substance, quickly advancing towards them. He quickly pushed Rias out of the fire line. Akeno and Koneko jumped away from it. The wall behind them, where the yellow substance hit, melted away because of it.

"Ugh, disgusting." Issei complained while reaching out for Rias who was on the ground. She gladly took his strong hand and together they lived her up.

"Thank you, Issei."

"Don't sweat it."

Meanwhile they heard a scream, coming from the stray devil. They looked towards her to see that Kiba had cut off the arms of the monster and she was now more angry then ever.

"You are familiar with the game Chess, are you Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, while the "Evil Pieces System" is based on that, it does comes with a few perks for each piece. Kiba is my Knight which gives him incredible speed. Combining it with his sword skills and you get an almost unbeatable member at your peerage."

Meanwhile Koneko was slowly walking towards the stray devil which was still in big anger. She suddenly opened the gigantic mouth on her stomach and quickly devoured Koneko as if it was nothing. Unfortunately for her, Koneko wasn't as easily beaten as she thought. From inside she pushed the mouth open and slammed her tiny right hand against her jaw.

"Fly," She said without any emotion in her voice. The stray devil was set flying towards the back wall with great speed before impacting with a loud crash and just laid there without making many movements.

"Koneko is my Rook, giving her immense amount of her strength and defense abilities." Rias said while look at Koneko whose uniform was a bit torn up but she didn't mind. She only made sure she was out of view from Issei so she wouldn't look at him. She still had some trust issues with him about these sort of things but Issei knew she was uncomfortable with this so he focused his view towards the stray devil.

"Akeno."

"Yes, President." Akeno said with a smile that would reveal that she was going to have a lot of fun.

"Ara Ara, what should I do with you?" Akeno asked herself while pointed her finger in the air, making it crumble and from a magic circle above the stray devil, thunder rained down upon her, making it scream for it's live. After a few seconds, Akeno stopped and began to have some pink cheeks.

"Ufufu, your still alive? Then I can continue." She said while, once again, pointing her finger in the air and letting thunder rain down on the stray devil.

"Akeno is my queen. She possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops making her a strong opponent and ally. She can control elements like fire, lightning and water to aid her in her battles. She is also a complete Sadist." Rias said with a chuckle. Issei figured out already that she would have a S side in her but for him to actually witness it happen in action, made him shiver behind his back. 'I better not mess with either Koneko or Akeno otherwise it will no end for me well.' Issei made a side note in his head.

"Alright Akeno, that's enough." Rias ordered.

"Aww, President. I wanted to play with her a little longer. "Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

Rias just smiled and walked towards the stray devil on the ground.

"Do you have any last wishes?" She asked her.

"Kill me." Was all she said.

"Very well, you will have your wish." Rias said when suddenly she was surrounded by a crimson aura, an explosion followed and nothing remained of the former stay devil.

'Figured. Her name wasn't the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess or The Princess of Destruction" for nothing.' Issei thought while smirking.

"Well, mark me impressed. You all knew how to work together so the damage done to us was minimal." Issei said.

"Ara Ara, such flattery from you." Akeno said still showing her S side.

"Thank you, Issei. I hoped you learned a bit from today?" Rias asked

"Oh yes, I did, don't worry about that."

"Good. Well let's all return to the clubhouse. We still have some club activities to do.

"Yes, President."

* * *

The day went by slowly. Issei got his first job since joining the club: handing out flyers. It's was a tiring job but he finished quickly because he was strong enough to use magic circles instead of just walking around town. At the end of the day, he said his fellow club members goodbye and walked towards his apartment. Before he went to his apartment, he stopped at a nearby bridge to see the water flow below him. He loved water and mostly swimming to which he got pretty good in the previous few years.

'Well, things aren't going to be boring around here if this keeps up.' Issei thought while keep looking at the water.

After a few minutes of staring, he decided he would go home until he felt somethings or rather, someones presence. This particular presence made him feel uneasy, like he felt it before.

"Uhm, a-are you Hyoudou Issei?" A tiny voice from behind him said.

Issei turned around too see a tiny girl with long black hair, roughly his age, standing a few meters away from him, wearing a school uniform only this one was from a different, seeing how this one consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes." He answered as neutral as possible. He could see her presence and knew what she was.

A Fallen Angel.

"I have been noticing you around for a while now and I kinda liked you." The girl then said.

"Uhh..."

"P-Please go out with me!"

* * *

 **Well and that's it for this chapter.**

 **So, the Fallen Angels are making their move and Issei seems to remember something about this girl. What could it be? I don't know, do you?**

 **I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for have been following my story and/or make it his or her favorite. You don't even know how happy that makes me.**

 **Well, that aside. I'll be going now. Follow, Favorite and Review and goodbye!**

 **-KnownUnknowed OUT!**

 **P.S. I'll be going to Rome in a month with my school for a week so I'll try to upload at least two more chapters for you guys to enjoy and maybe three, I don't know yet, so you guys have atleast something to read while I am gone. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance or Forgiveness?

**Chapter 4 Vengeance or Forgiveness?**

* * *

 **Alrighty. IM BACK! missed me? yeah you guys did...right?**

 **Anyway, you guys filled in the poll(thank you) and a majority voted for...A**

 **So I did that.**

 **And now...**

 **Review time!**

 **Frozenisthebestever: I made him join her peerage so A: I sort of want to follow the normal storyline of the original series, B: This way, I can further develop their friendship(and feelings) between each other(There will be more people in the harem, further information will come about that) and C: Just like I said in chapter 2, because of his lack of magical power, he needed to became a devil and I liked Rias peerage more than Sona's or somebody's else peerage. Besides, the fact that he can species only gives him limited power seeing he has to drawn that power from the ring and the ring doesn't have an infinite amount of magical power stored inside. Quite a lot yes but not infinite. With his new demonic powers, he can replenish the rings power and make it even stronger. I also may give Issei much later on in the story his own peerage if you, and the rest of my readers, like that idea more than somebody's else peerage but I don't know about that yet myself.**

 **Laserbr0: Maybe :). They will definitely have a serious relationship later on in the story but for know, it's just Rias trying to get to "know" his cute servant more while Issei is have a slight idea of what she is trying to pull off but he still will always gets embarrassed when their "private" parts are starting to play a role. He also is quite a gentlemen who respects his female friends and other female characters and wouldn't try to do any perverted actions(Im sorry for all of you who loves the canon pervert).**

 **OechsnerC: You will find out now.**

 **Deltadragon373: You will see.**

 **Cboylan: Thanks and don't worry about Issei and Rias moments, those will certainly come by more often :).**

 **MrKristoffer1994: One trip to hell coming right up...or not? Who knows?**

 **Justin D: PPFFFT What an enormous amount of idea's and information I must say! They are going to hurt indeed, a lot. As for Asia, I have an idea planned for her but you will find out about her later on. Just a spoiler: I WON'T be including Asia in Rias peerage nor will she have a really big impact on the story, atleast in her own way. I never really like her character in the series, seeing how her powers are rarely any useful and she always shows up and messes up when Issei and Rias are having a "moment" so yeah don't expect some goody moments between Issei and Asia. I do however like it if you, and other people of course too, come up with an idea for her replacement: No OC please. The crossovers also: I haven't actually watched all those shows so before I can even put them in my story, I'll be busy for a few months searching up information and trying to find out how I'm going to fit them into my story. The other idea's for familiars, I like them. I was also thinking about Tiamat but giving him more than 1, I haven't thought about that before so Im not sure if Im gonna but if you guys would like to see that happen, I can certainly try.**

 **R0ck3tFiRe: I'm looking forward to that scene too. I'm gonna try and make it awesome as I have it in my mind so sit tight.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you very much.**

 **Alright, onto the story:**

* * *

"P-Please go out with me."

The girl in front of him went silent after she had said what she wanted to say. She wanted for answer and waited with hope in her.

Issei, meanwhile, couldn't progress the situation: A Fallen Angel, disguised as a normal high school girl and whose presence is familiar to him, asked him out on a date and she was hopefully waiting for an answer.

"Uuhh." Was all Issei could say before the girl in front of him started to have tears in her eyes.

"Y-You don't want to..?" She started to say.

She looked at him with eyes that within a second could burst out into tears when suddenly from behind her, a gust of wind brought forth the scent of the little girl. Issei hadn't payed attention to her scent until now because his brain just couldn't, once again, figured what was going on. But once he smelled only the tiniest part of her scent, his eyes widened and were filled with fire. It smelled like strawberry but deep within that scent there was another scent that he recognized all too well: The scent of feathers. And they smelled exactly as the one he smelled ten years ago.

"You." Issei while preparing himself for whats come next.

"W-What?" The little girl was startled when the boy in front of her started to get angry.

"You can drop the act. I already know who you are." Issei said with pure hatred in his voice.

The girl looked confused for a second but then started to laugh, hard, and while she did she transformed. She grew in height and so did you bust. Her school clothes shredded. Now she was wearing black, straps around and under her big, developed breasts, a belt piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms, shoulder guards on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her eyes became more violently and her voice became more mature while she kept on laughing. From her back, two black feathered wings appeared which made her fly a little up into air. The stopped a little above Issei and started talking.

"Oh my, the big boy figured me out. What should I do now?" She said while trying to sound scared.

Issei wasn't surprised by her new appearance and looked up to her from below.

"So I was right, you were there ten years ago."

The Fallen Angel just laughed while summoning a light spear in her right hand.

"Good job, big boy. Then you probably know why Im here, don't you?"

Issei just stared up at her with only anger on his face.

"To finish the job from ten years ago."

"My, you are smart. I'm starting to like you, you know but orders are orders so goodbye big boy." She said while throw her light spear at him.

Issei just merely stood still when the light spear pierced his stomach and fell backwards.

"Ooh? So easy? And here I'm thinking you were a little stronger n..." The Fallen Angel suddenly stopped talking when the body in front of her just disappeared without any trace.

"What the..." She began before suddenly she was hit from behind and was sent towards the ground. She impacted with a loud crash and felt dizzy for a few seconds before she felt another danger coming flying towards her. She quickly flapped her wings and not even an second later, Issei came crashing down with his fist into the ground, making the ground around him shake heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Occult Research Club, the impact of the punch was felt too.

The windows were shaking in it's place and just barely didn't break, the walls shivered and the violently flew open while two people came into the clubroom. The first one was Kiba and the other was Koneko, shortly behind him. Inside the clubroom, Rias and Akeno looked up towards the two coming in while asking:

"What is going on?"

"Issei is in trouble." Kiba said to them.

They all felt the power that was spread throughout the city. It was strong and felt very powerful.

"We need to go, now!" Rias said while preparing a teleportation circle.

Everybody agreed and went over to the circle, to disappear two seconds later.

* * *

Raynare, the name of the Fallen Angel who was fighting Issei, looked with horror in her eyes to the damage Issei had done to the street and the houses which were close by. In the street there was a big hole, almost eight meters deep, while the houses nearby where all almost destroyed by the small earthquake Issei had caused by impacting with the street. Lucky, nobody was home so nobody was hurt but the damage was immense.

'How in the world is he okay and did he managed to survive my spear?' She thought. What she didn't know was that Issei had quickly used his "Ring of Modification" to turn himself into an "Nekomata" and cast an illusion spell on himself while quickly evading the light spear.

Issei meanwhile was frustrated that he had missed her when he tried to hit her from above. From the deep hole he was standing in, he looked up the Fallen Angel above him while has hair had taken a white color and two cat ears were visible from his head. If he wasn't looking so angry, he could be really cute.

"Is this how your gonna play it, you bitch?! Just flying high, hoping that I can't you there?!"

Raynare just chuckled and threw two more light light spears at him. Issei simply dodged it and jumped up high towards her, trying to hit her into the face. She quickly flapped her wings, making her fly out of the way but what she couldn't counter where the blue flames Issei had summoned. They hit her right on and she fell to the ground with a loud crash. Down below she didn't move.

Issei landed next to her to see the Fallen Angel not moving.

"I did it." He said to himself. "I beat her. I finally avenged y..." More he couldn't say when suddenly a light spear pierced his stomach. He was to distracted by the fact that he had thought he had won that he didn't noticed that Raynare was still alive. The spear piercing his stomach made Issei cough up blood and he fell onto his knees, having a look of shock on his face.

"Rule number one after you have beat your opponent: Always make sure that they are indeed defeated. As you can see, I'm not." Raynare spitted at him, making Issei look up to her while she just laughed above him. Issei couldn't see well, he knew he was dying. Because he is now permanently a devil, light was his one weakness. Because of that the spear burned inside of him.

He looked at Raynare while she summoned another light spear. She had decided that she would torture him, to enjoy her victory even more. She let the side of her spear slide against the side of Issei's right cheek, leaving behind a small, burning cut. She kept on making small parts of cuts on his face, arms, legs and his chest. It was horrible to look at: Issei on his knees while bleeding from the big hole in his stomach and all kinds of small wounds all around his body while Raynare was just laughing and enjoying herself. Lucky for Issei, she had decided that she would stop torturing him for now. She leaned down towards Issei's face to get a closer look at the boy in front her. It was almost impossible for him to be alive right now seeing how he was a devil and that he had taken so many light attacks but here he was, still alive and with faint, burning eyes looking towards her.

"Sadly, all good things must come to end, so I will claim my prize now and sent you to your death. This is my revenge for hunting you for more then ten years meanwhile all being punished and shunned by my people for failing a simple task. But no more, never again." Raynare spitted once again in Issei's face before taking her eyes of his face and looked to his left hand where his "Ring of Modification" was flashing around, trying to maintain his "Nekomata Form". Sadly, Issei's energy was vastly decreasing so his white hair, which was covered in blood, turned back to his normal brown hair and his tail and cat ears disappeared. His ring stopped flashing and went silent. The ring on his right hand was still flashing hard.

"I'll be taking this now, thank you very much." Raynare said while reaching out for his left hand.

Suddenly a massive surge of power hit her from her right side and was sent flying away before quickly flapping her wings and regaining her balance. She looked to where the massive surge of power came from and saw four people now standing closely to Issei: A boy with a charming face held his sword towards her while firmly standing in front of Issei, ready to protect him until his last breath. Next to him, a small, white haired girl held a big chunk of stone in her tiny hands, ready to throw her out of the sky. A girl with long black hair and was wearing a traditional miko, held her both hands in front of her and from it, small parts of electricity crackled into each other. She had a look of disgust and hatred on her face. The three of them already looked intimidating enough but were no where near the crimson haired girl who held Issei into her arms. From her, a deep, dark color of crimson red was erupting up and down while she slowly breathed in and out while having a look on her face that only could mean one thing: Pure anger and hatred towards the floating Fallen Angel in the sky.

Raynare gulped from the massive waves of power coming from the girl. She instantly knew she was at a disadvantage and quickly tried to fly away. They four of them wouldn't let her go that easy: Kiba had summoned a flaming sword and threw it towards her while Koneko threw her big rock and Akeno quickly send forward some thunder. Raynare managed to evade the big rock but felt the burning sword hit her left leg for only a small second before a small cut was visibly while her left black thigh-high heel went up in flames. The thunder from Akeno partly hit her right wing but managed to stay in the air and quickly flew away, trying to ignore the burning feeling on her left leg and her right wing. After two seconds, she was out of eyesight and went to her base of operation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was dreaming again. Only it was not really a dream you would expect.

Issei found himself in a room that was totally empty. There was nothing and all the walls were white.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

 **(" _In a place you shouldn't be._ ")** A deep voice said to him **.**

Suddenly, the room lit up into big flames and the white room disappeared. Issei looked around to only see flames everywhere he looked. Then suddenly, a grim shadow appeared in front of him and the shadow took form of himself. The doppelganger in front of him was covered in dark flames while his pupils were red, as red as blood.

"Who are you?" Issei asked his doppelganger, scared of his sudden appearance.

 **(" _Me? I'm you._ ") **The, in black flames enveloped Issei said with a voice, similar to his own.

"And how does that work, if I'm standing right in front of you?" Issei asked him.

The doppelganger looked like he was thinking before answering Issei's question.

 **(" _That's a good question._ ") **He just said.

Issei looked at him like he was insane.

"That's you conclusion?" He asked his doppelganger.

 **(" _Yes._ ")** He said.

"Unbelievable." Issei sighed.

He then looked around again.

"So what is this place?" He asked.

The doppelganger also looked around while saying:

 **(" _A place in your mind_.")** He answered. **(" _But we won't be here for long._ ")** He added.

Issei looked back at him.

"What, why?"

The doppelganger sighed and closed his eyes.

 **(" _You will wake up soon so I wanted to talk to you before I disappear again._ ")**

"Wake up?" Issei asked. "You mean I am still alive?"

The doppelganger sighed again.

 **(" _Yes, I just said we are in your mind. Of course you aren't dead yet. You are close though._ ")**

"How didn't I die from all the light attacks? I thought the light was the devils one weakness?" Issei asked with confusion in his voice.

 **(" _You are right but don't forget: you are also The Red Dragon Emperor and a dragon doesn't have a weakness against light. Apparently, the little dragon in your gear helped you to stay alive by taking small amounts of damage from the light attacks. That's how you were able to stay alive_. This will however effect him to, so when you wake up you won't be able to contact him for a long time.")** The doppelganger concluded.

Issei looked at him with confusion. He looked at his left arm when normally his gauntlet would appear. He mumbled a small "thank you" towards the dragon, promising he will make it up for him once he has the chance.

"Okay, what do you want from me then and seriously, who are you?" Issei asked him while looking back at his doppelganger.

He was silent for a few moments but then started speaking again.

 **(" _I have been following you around for a while now, ever since you became stronger. But you know, this isn't your full power yet, by far not. I could help you get stronger._ ") **He finished.

"But?" Issei asked.

 **(" _But what?_ ")** His doppelganger asked.

"You say that, right now, I haven't even reached a little of my full power but I consider myself already pretty strong and besides, getting a offer like this always has a backside." Issei said calmly.

It went silent for a couple of seconds before his doppelganger started laughing a bit and began talking again.

 **(" _HAHAHA, I should have expected that myself was able to figure me out_.") **He kept on laughing for a few moments until he was only chuckling. **(" _Alright yes there is a backside to this but I already know your not gonna like this."_ )** He said.

"And what would that be?" Issei asked, scared of the answer.

His doppelganger stared at him with cold, red eyes.

 **(" _Nothing special really, you just have to abandon your friends. Forever._ ")** He said with a maniacal smile.

Issei said nothing. He was dumbfounded with his answer.

"I will never, under any circumstances, abandon those who I call friends and/or family!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a loud gong was heard from the inside of Issei's head. He clutched his head while falling to his knees and having a hard time to breath.

("Hmmm, it would seem that you are waking up. Well, no matter. I will be staying here, observing you. Think about my offer. Goodbye Issei.") His doppelganger lastly spoke. He vanished into dark flames while Issei lost his consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

Rias was scared. That emotion was for sure. But what else did she feel? She didn't know and she didn't care.

It has been a day since she and her peerage members saved Issei from that horrible Fallen Angel. She would never forgive him for what she did to her cute servant, to her Issei.

Both teens were laying down in a big bed in the old school building. They have been laying there since yesterday evening. Issei's body was wrapped up in parts of cloth to stop the bleeding from his many wounds. He did wore pants though. Every hour, she, Akeno or Kiba would change them. Most of the bleeding had stopped and the hole in his stomach was almost gone.

Still, Rias was scared. Issei hasn't made any signs of life. She could hear his heartbeat but it was slow and hadn't changed at all since last night. Still, she wouldn't give up. Rias laid next to the boy in her birthday suit on his right, desperately trying to heal him. What was new in this situation was that Akeno was also laying in the bed next to Issei on his lift while also being in her birthday suit. Rias would have been very upset if this was just an every day situation. But sadly, it was not so Akeno offered to help too and together they healed Issei for the entire night and until the night after that fell. Kiba would come in now and then to give both girls something to eat and/or drink. Healing the boy next to them, required a lot of power and caused some hunger but both girls didn't care about that. It was nothing compared to the pain Issei had been in.

Rias just sighed and tried to sleep again.

* * *

It was morning.

Issei had slowly opened his eyes towards the ceiling while feeling like he had died and come back to life again which he probably almost had done.

Issei didn't knew the room he was in. It was dark and because he was so weak, his brain and his senses couldn't function very well. He turned his head right to suddenly stop and turn red at the beautiful he had: Rias was laying next to him, wearing completely nothing while holding on to his right arm very tightly. He didn't noticed that his arm was wrapped up in cloth because he only had eye for Rias. She had, once again, enveloped her perfectly, curved breasts around his arm, taking it captive once again.

'Well, just like last time, only now I feel like crap.' Issei thought sarcastically.

He then felt something moving on his left and when turned his head, he stared at the beautiful and calmly face of Akeno while she, just as Rias, held his left arm captive with her arms and, slightly larger then Rias's, breasts while she softly breathed in and out. She looked like she was happy with this and didn't show any signs of her being comfortable.

'Well, that is new. So not like last time.' Issei thought again sarcastically.

Issei knew it wouldn't work to try and release his arms from the clingy girls and just leaned his backwards again, staring up to the roof.

 **(' _You just have to abandon your friends. Forever_.')** He heard once again in his mind, remembering what had happened while he was unconscious.

He breathed out as if he had been underwater for over an hour, waking the girls in the process.

"Issei?"

"Issei?"

He heard his name twice while he looking back to see that both girls had awoken from their sleep and were now staring at him with tears in their eyes.

"Uhh, hello." He awkwardly said.

Both girls launched themselves towards him to grab him and hug him tightly. In the process of doing that they yelled his name and all three teens fell off the bed.

"Issei!"

"Issei!"

Rias and Akeno were both crying in his chest, happy to see their fellow member to be still alive.

Issei meanwhile, had landed on his back, onto the cold, hard floor below him. He was still weak but he ignored the pain and threw both his arms around the two girls, crying on his chest.

"Don't cry you two. I'm still alive so there is no reason to be sad." He said to them.

While hoping that they would cease their crying, the opposite was true. They started crying even harder, happy to hear his voice again.

Issei just sighed and held both girls tightly around his chest.

Minutes went by before Rias and Akeno started to regain their senses and ceased their crying.

"Don't you DARE, do that to me again!" Rias yelled in his face to which Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Do want to you again?" He asked confused.

Rias increased the strength of her hug which made Issei grasp for breath.

"Getting into a fight like that and becoming so wounded!" She yelled again.

Issei was silent but then let out a bug sigh and pushed Rias a little backwards so he could see her teary face.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said in an all serious tone.

"G-Good." Rias mumbled.

Issei smiled and turned his attention to the black haired girl on his left who was looking at him with an equally teary face.

"Anything you want to yell at me for something I did wrong?" He asked.

Akeno just slowly moved her head left and right.

"No. I'm just happy that your still alive." She said to him. She then focused her head to somewhere else while saying.

"I will kill that bitch for hurting my cute junior." Akeno said with an angry voice. She cared a lot about Issei although she was still a bit scared of him. While trying to heal him, Akeno thought about him a lot and would do anything to help him.

"Speaking of that cute junior." Issei said which made both girls focus on him again. "He is not saying you two are heavy but he would recommend you two to get off of him because he is slowly suffocating." Issei finished, still reaching for air.

Both girls realized in a second what he meant and quickly jumped off of him and helped him sat down on the couch.

"Thank you, you two. Without you, I wouldn't be here." He thanked both girls who had sat down next to him, Rias on his right and Akeno on his left.

They both blushed a bit when he thanked them but Rias quickly shaked it off.

"Of course, I can't let my cute servant die because of a mean Fallen Angel." Rias said with fire in her eyes. Akeno just nodded and held onto his arm, giving him some extra warmth. Rias on the other side saw that and quickly did the same. Both girls started at each other while there eyes gave each other a clear message: "Bring it on."

Issei saw it happen and just sighed. He then heard a noise, coming from his left and saw Koneko, Kiba, Sona and Tsubaki come in.

Koneko and Kiba both had happy expressions on their faces while Sona and Tsubaki both had a small smile on their face.

"So Red Dragon Emperor, your still alive after all." Sona said to him while frowning at the sight of the two girls who were clinging on him like their lives depended on it.

"It would seem so. Oh and please cut that crap with "Red Dragon Emperor". I have a name, you know." Issei said while sighing.

Sona just snickered.

"Very well, Hyoudou Issei."

"Whatever."

"Now then, since you have recovered enough strength...could you explain what happened two days ago?" Sona asked with a serious expression.

Everyone looked at Issei while he just stared down. His power started to leak out a bit again but that was quickly resolved by Rias and Akeno who increased their grip on the boy's arm.

"It started normally. I was watching the water flow beneath the bridge that was close to my home until she showed up. She had disguised herself as a girl from my age and asked me out." Issei stopped because he could feel Rias next to him suddenly get angry. He placed his right hand on one of her legs which calmed her down immanently.

'That worked?' Issei thought with a bit confusion. Rias meanwhile enjoyed Issei's hand on her thigh.

Issei started talking again.

"I was a bit shocked by her sudden appearance but when I felt her presence, I knew she was familiar. She was there...when my parents where killed. She could have also been there when the people in the mountains were killed. I got angry which startled her but after that, she started to laugh and transformed herself to her normal appearance and then she attacked me. We fought a little but I managed to knock her out of the sky. I thought I was victorious but in that moment I thought I had won, she stabbed me in the stomach and I couldn't do anything anymore. She then proceeded to tortured me a little. After she had her fun, she reached out for the "Ring of Modification". More I can't remember, the rest was blurry for me after that point."

Everybody was silent in the room when he finished. Then Rias started to speak.

"We saved you. When she tried to take your ring, I blew her away with my power and we quickly formed a defensive line around you. We managed to hurt her a little but she still escaped."

Issei looked at her while smiling.

"Thank you, Rias. And of course you guy's too for helping me." He also said while looking towards Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

"Don't sweat it, we came to help our fellow member." Kiba said.

"...No problem." Koneko softly said.

Akeno just smiled and held close to his left arm.

Sona was silent while Issei had talked but then spoke up again.

"I see. So ultimately they were after your ring?"

"I guess so."

Sona was silent but then looked towards Rias.

"Do you think we should tell him now or after he has recovered more of his power?" She asked.

"Uhh..."

"Tell me what?" Issei asked with a certain undertone.

"While you were asleep, I asked Sona and her peerage if maybe they could find out where the Fallen Angel has felt to." Rias said with a small voice.

"And?" Issei asked.

It was silent.

"And?" Issei asked again, more demanding this time.

"They did." Rias said.

Suddenly Issei jumped up and flared his power. It wasn't as strong as when he did when Sona asked him about his parents but it was still almost as strong. His eyes were burning with determination.

"Where?!"

"I will not tell you. You are still to weak." Sona said to him, also flaring her power.

Issei didn't care nor did he feel her power.

"Where?!" He asked again with dominion in his voice and flaring his power even more.

Sona now was having problems with firmly standing on her feet. She thought she about to faint and that applied to everyone else in the room.

Suddenly two arms appeared from behind Issei's back and closed around him. It was Rias.

"At the abandoned church." She said to him.

Issei looked backwards to see Rias, almost crying, clinging onto his back. That gave him back his normal conscious. He stopped flaring and stared at the ground. It went silent once again until Issei spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter Iss..." Rias started but was suddenly pushed back when six wings appeared from Issei's back.

"This is something I must do alone." She heard him say when he suddenly flew up and punched his way through the roof.

Everyone looked to the hole with surprised faces. It was silent for a few moments before Rias started speaking.

"Quickly Akeno, get dressed and stand by. Kiba, Koneko get ready too. He can't do this alone, not in this state! And besides, if a devil of my peerage enters the ground of a place of God, he could start another war."

Akeno quickly got up and ran over to her clothes. Rias did the same on her side.

"I will an eye out any other suspicious activities." Sona said while leaving.

Rias just nodded and quickly dressed up.

'Why Issei...' She thought.

* * *

Issei was flying. He was flying high in the sky and flying towards the church.

In his eyes were full of fire when he saw it. A rather small church on top of the hill which was covered in vines came in eyesight and he increased his pace.

Landing in front of the doors of the church, he was out of breath and was trying to regain it.

'I'm not fully recovered yet.' He thought somewhere in the back of his head but he didn't care. He kicked the doors open and walked in. Inside, it was just a mess as if was outside: broken walls and statues, benches were pilled up in a messy way and the altar at the end of the church wasn't as clean as it should be. He shivered at the site of the cross.

'This place is not fit for devils like me.' He thought.

The doors behind him suddenly closed with a loud of sound and from behind the altar, three figures appeared.

Two of them were Fallen Angels but the other one was a human.

The first Fallen Angel was a tall woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye. She had a big bust and whore a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest exposing her big bust. From her back, of course, were two, all too familiar, black feathered wings.

The second Fallen Angel was a little girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and she had blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Where as the tall, blue haired woman stared at him with cold, serious eyes, the little blonde looked at him with joyful expression.

"So." The blue haired woman said. "You are the one who was defeated by Raynare but it would seem that you survived."

Issei scraped the end of hos nose and answered:

"So it would seem."

"Then why did come here? You have a death wise?" She asked.

"No, not for me. For that "Raynare" you are talking about. And now, that I think about, I remember you two scents too, what would mean that you were there too." Issei said with cold eyes.

"Well, your not incorrect." The blond girl now said with a high voice. "But I don't think you alone can fight us and win." She said with a laugh.

"I think I'm enough." Issei said without backing away.

"Ugh, can I just kill this devil-scum already?!" The human to the left of the two Fallen Angels asked.

"And who are you?" Issei asked focusing his eyes on him.

He was dressed as a priest and whore the traditional clerical clothing. He had short white hair and red eyes. He was laughing hard while his look, pointy tongue was wobbling around.

"My name is Freed Sellzen, at your service devil-scum." He said with a smile that could say that he looked forward to killing him.

"I have no interest in a random exorcist. My business is with those two lady's of there and someone down that hole, underneath the altar." Issei had already noticed that there something underneath the altar so he just said it outloud.

"Mmmh, maybe you have no business with me but I have business with you. I have a certain hobby that you could help me with." Freed said with a maniacal smile.

"And what would that be?" Issei asked, irritated by this idiot.

"Killing devils and chopping them into small pieces!" Freed yelled while he grabbed a gun and a sword handle from which a sword appeared. It was made out of light and brought some shivers onto Issei's back.

"Guess I will have to kill you too." He said while taking a fighters position.

It was silent for a few seconds before the action began. Freed was the first one to jump into action. He sprinted forwards towards Issei and lifted his swords upwards, trying to chop Issei in two. Issei merely stepped back. After Freed missed, Issei jumped forward again and punched Freed in the face, making him fly towards the altar, breaking it when he impacted.

"That's hurts!" Could be heard when he flew into the wall at the back of the church.

Having taken down one of the three in mere seconds, Issei looked towards the two Fallen Angels who had readied some light spears and threw them to him. Issei sprinted forwards, dodging the spears in the process. With the last one, he wasn't so lucky. The spear made an shallow cut in his right-upper arm. It burned but he ignored it. He jumped up and tried to punch the tall, blue haired woman. Before he could, she grabbed a yellow spear from her back, that had two sharp ends and slashed at him. He dodged it barely but had no time to rest since the blond girl was coming at her with a pink spear and was aiming it towards his stomach. He kicked the spear away, did a quick spin and gave an elbow hit to her face, which made her scream in pain and she quickly retreated back to her senior Fallen Angel.

"That hurts you know!" The little girl yelled.

"Mittelt, don't be such a cry baby." The tall woman sighed.

"I'm not a cry baby, it just hurts, Kalawarner!" The now named Mittelt yelled.

Kalawarner, which was the name of the tall woman, just sighed and focused her eyes on Issei who was breathing heavily.

"Tired already? Didn't have enough rest before you came here?" She asked.

Issei just started at her.

"Maybe, but then won't stop me from killing you." He said while starting to flare his power. Inside the church it became a few temperatures warmer when he did that.

"Oh? So you still have some power then? Good. Take this!" Kalawarner yelled trowing her yellow spear at him while summoning a light spear and trowing it shortly behind her other spear.

From Issei's left arm, a green flash was seen before suddenly his whole arm was covered in a red gauntlet. He grabbed the spear out of the air and slashed the light spear in two with the other spear.

 **[Boost!]** Was heard through the church.

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt became suddenly scared with this action.

"How the...? Y-You are the RED DRAGON EMPEROR?! Mittelt yelled.

"Impossible..." Kalawarner mumbled, still thinking about how her spear was simply grabbed from the air without any effort.

"Don't be too surprised just yet." Issei said with a grim.

His ring on his right hand flashed and a second later, a identical gauntlet was on his right arm.

 **[Boost!]**

"Now, let's fight shall we?" Issei said while he unfolded his devil wings and jumped into the air, rushing towards the two Fallen Angels who were trembling in fear.

In less then a second he was in front of them and he punched Mittelt to the left and punched Kalawarner to the impacted hard against the walls of the church. They fell on the ground, grabbing their stomach, the place where they were punched. Issei floated in the air, looking to the two Fallen Angels on the ground.

"I should punish you more. But my father and mother would not want that. He said while aiming his left gauntlet to Mittelt and his right to Kalawarner.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

Was heard two more times before on each gauntlet, a small red orb appeared.

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled. Both orbs exploded and from it, two beams of red energy was shot towards the two Fallen Angels. Both of them screamed for a second before the beams impacted and disintegrated them both and the walls behind them until only a few feathers remained and a huge hole on both sides of the church.

Issei sighed. 'Two more down, one more to go.' He thought while landing in front of the broken altar. He looked at the back of the church to see if that idiot Freed was still laying around but he was nowhere to be seen. Issei didn't feel his presence anymore.

'Must have felt. No matter, he is not the problem.' Issei thought.

Issei walked back to the hole in the ground and saw a small stairway, leading down underneath the church. He could fell some holy energy coming from it. Nonetheless, he walked down the stairs and prepared himself for what was coming next.

* * *

Rias and her peerage teleported in a small open spot, only a few meters from the church. A shiver went down everybody's back: standing so close to the grounds of a place that belongs to the followers of God, was not the best place to be for a devil. When they arrived they could see smoking coming from the church, meaning a fight had been going on.

"Quickly, follow me. We must help Is..." Rias was then rudely interrupted.

"You are going nowhere." A voice said.

Suddenly from out of the bushes, twenty people, who were wearing robes, surrounded the four devils and all of them pulled their light swords and aimed them towards the devils. From above, a figure appeared. It was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. He had his black feathered wings unfolded and was looking towards the young devils.

"Rias Gremory, I welcome you to our trap. My name is Dohnaseek and we have been waiting for you." The man who called himself Dohnaseek said.

Rias looked up to the Fallen Angel while crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"Greetings Fallen Angel and to which pleasure may we receive this welcome?" She asked.

Dohnaseek snorted.

"We have been waiting for you and your peerage to show ever since that boy went in."

"So Issei is already inside?" Rias asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Of course, he is now being dealt with by my companies while we are gonna have some of our own fun." Dohnaseek summoned a light spear and threw it towards Rias. That action was apparently a signal for the rest of his people because all of them charged at once towards the devil. Kiba had already summoned a sword when they were surrounded and was now busy fighting off three exorcists at the same time. Koneko meanwhile was dodging swords left and right and was hitting hard in the west flank of the group. Akeno had changed herself again in her miko and was flying out of reach from the swords and was raining thunder upon the exorcists. Rias was busy fighting some exorcists with her "Power of Destruction". She killed four of in one hit and then focused her vision on the Fallen Angel who was creeping up behind Akeno. She quickly flew up herself and launched a big beam of energy towards Dohnaseek who hit the beam head on and was blown away from Akeno. She turned around to look to her friend.

"Thank you Rias." Was all she said before laughing again while raining down thunder on the exorcists.

'Atleast she is having fun.' Rias thought. She looked towards where Dohnaseek should be and saw him flying towards her with two light spears.

"Bring it on." She softly muttered.

* * *

Issei meanwhile was at the end of the stairway and was in a big room that was lighted by torches on each pillar in the room. In the middle of the room stood a total amount of thirty robbed figures facing the end of the room. At the end of the room, there was a large green cross and next to it, stood the woman he hated the most en who slaughtered his parents: Raynare. She was covered in a green light while the robbed figure were chanting. Issei didn't understand first but it would seem that she was healing. He could see the small burn mark on her right wing, made by Akeno, suddenly disappear and became completely healed again.

'It would seem that the cross has some sort of healing abilities.' Issei thought.

A moment later, he stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding and started yelling.

"Hey you, what about a rematch!" He yelled.

Everyone looked behind him to see the young boy standing there. He was still breathing a bit faster then that he would normally did but he payed no attention to that. Instead, he focused his view to the other side of the room. There, the Fallen Angel had turned around and was laughing hard.

"Ow, look who is here: the boy who ran away from his parents. It would seem that Mittelt and Kalawarner weren't strong enough to beat you...no matter." She teased him while walking away from the cross. All the exorcists made way for her and stood silently by. Raynare stopped a five meters away from Issei who had an angry expression on his face.

"Don't make me more angry that I already am. You will regret it." He slowly said.

Raynare just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA, it would do me a big pleasure to make you more angry because then it will end just like last time. Speaking of which, you healing quite well. Did that Gremory-bitch do all that by herself? Impressive." She continued to tease him.

Now Issei became really angry. The fact that she was murderer of his parents was one think but to also disrespect his friend and master, was the drop that spilled the bucket.

He charged at her with incredible speed and punched her right in her face, breaking her nose in the progress. She screamed and impacted against the stairs that would lead up to the cross. Two exorcists freed themselves from the group and tried to pick the Fallen Angel. She just hissed at them.

"Don't help me. Do your job!" She yelled.

At that, all the exorcists started another chant. Suddenly, the ring on his left hand started flashing and so did the cross on the end of the room. Issei looked at his ring but then suddenly felt even more weak then he already was. He fell on his knees while looking towards Raynare and the cross. The cross once again became green and so did Raynare. The bleeding of her nose stopped and went back into her nose that was suddenly fixed.

"Quite a useful cross isn't it?" She asked while laughing. "It can disable your "Ring of Modification" powers and absorb it. It then transforms it into healing magic and gives it to me. Quite useful if I say so myself." She said while still laughing. She then summoned a light spear in her right hand.

"Well then, let's finish this once and for all shall we?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Issei vision went blurry because of the magic that was drained from him but he will not let it end just like last time.

With the remaining power he had left, he slowly stood up which surprised Raynare.

"Oh you can still stand? No matter, it's not like you can do anyth...KAAGH" She tried to speak further but her throat was being choked together by a red gauntlet which lifted her up. She tried to free herself be aiming the spear downwards but her right hand was then grabbed by another gauntlet and her spear disappeared.

"Like I said, don't make me more angry that I already am or you will regret it." Issei whispered. He then threw Raynare towards the cross and she impacted hard against it. The cross didn't break but a large scar could be seen from top left to down right. Issei then focused himself towards the exorcists who had pulled out their swords and aimed it towards him. Issei jumped forwards and hit a exorcists in the stomach, sending him flying towards two others. He then punched a sword away from another one and gave him a upper-cut. Issei jumped forward again and gave a roadhouse kick towards one exorcist in from of him. Issei kept on punching exorcists until no one remained either alive or by conscious. Raynare meanwhile recovered from the throw and was holding onto her throat. She saw how her followers were beaten up one by one and knew she was going to be in a disadvantage and made a run for the stairs. She made it in time and ran up the stairs in no time only to see what had happened to the church: two big holes were on either side of her while a few feathers were laying around. At the back of the church, the wall was crumbled and Freed was nowhere to be seen. She quickly shaked her head at would could have happened and ran for the doors. Sadly for her, after having taken only a few steps, a red beam of energy erupted in front of her which made her tumble back a bit. The beam vanished and revealed a large hole from which Issei flew up with his six devil wings. He also still had his two gauntlets out. Raynare couldn't believe the sight of it.

"Just...JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

Issei didn't say anything until he lifted up his right arm and said:

"Your end." From the gauntlet, a small beam of energy shot towards her and pierced her stomach. She coughed up blood and held both of her hands in front of the hole, hoping that the bleeding would stop a bit. She fell onto her knees and looked up to see that Issei had landed in front of her. He grabbed her hair and lifted her head up to his height.

"I told you, that you would regret it." He whispered. His face showed no emotions yet his eyes were burning with hatred, sadness and pain.

Raynare started to cry.

"Please...don't...kill...me." She begged for her life.

Issei pulled her face closer to his.

"Funny. My parents probably begged for their life too and you know what you did? You slaughtered them without even feeling a little bit sorry, for taking away the parents of only a seven year old boy." His voice made the hairs on her neck stand right up.

"I...didn't...kill...them...because...I...wanted...to...I...was...ordered..." Raynare said in between trying to maintain her breath.

"Oh? But the fact remains that you killed them and that's enough for me. After you, I will go after the one who ordered you and one after him and the one after him if needed. My parents death must be resolved." Issei said while making another small orb in his left gauntlet, ready to blast off Raynare's face.

"Issei, wait!" Was suddenly heard through the church. Issei turned his head to see Rias standing there with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko behind her.

"What do you mean "wait", Rias? You want her dead, almost as much as I do." Issei said with a calm tone which frightened everyone. They knew this wasn't the Issei they had know for now. His hazel eyes were now emotionless and he looked at the four devils as if he didn't know him.

"Issei, hold up for a moment and listen to what I have to say. We have discovered some thing." Rias begged. "Let her go...for now."

Issei looked at her for a few moments before he suddenly let go of the Fallen Angel. She landed on her stomach which made her cough up even more blood. Issei looked down towards Rias.

"What did you discover?" He asked.

"When we came after you, we were ambushed by one of her comrades." She pointed to the Fallen Angel. "He attacked us with twenty exorcists but we beat them all and captured the Fallen Angel. We interrogated him and discovered that these four went out to kill your parents and you not by there own accords. But by order of Kokabiel."

Issei didn't flinch at her explanation but became curious at the name "Kokabiel".

"Why did Kokabiel me dead and my parents?" He asked.

"Apparently for your rings. The "Ring of Modification would help him greatly in starting another war and the "Ring of the Red Dragon of Domination" would also proof useful. Having the same powers as the "Red Dragon Emperor" could be a decisive factor in winning the war." Rias explained.

Issei looked towards his rings and then to the Fallen Angel on the ground.

"Is this true?" He asked with a cold undertone.

Raynare looked up and nodded while having fear in her eyes.

Issei looked at her for a second.

"I don't believe you." He then said.

"What?! Issei?!" Rias yelled.

"Hold on Rias, I won't kill her just yet." Issei then said.

"What?" Rias and the rest of her peerage were confused. What did he mean by that.

Issei then let the gauntlet on his right arm disappear so only his ring remained. He aimed his hand towards her.

"The Red Dragon of Dominion commands you, answer my questions with nothing but the truth and decide your fate." Issei then said with a commanding tone. His ring flashed a deep green light and vanished after a second.

Raynare eyes became emotionless and stared up towards Issei.

"I will answer every question you ask me, oh Red One." She said with no emotion.

Rias and her peerage became more and more confused at this. Why did Raynare suddenly became so obedient?

"Is it true that Kokabiel gave you and your fellow companions the order to kill me and my parents?"

"Yes."

"It is also true that after you killed my parents and me, you would take my rings to Kokabiel so he could use them to start another war?"

"Yes."

Rias and her peerage saw the Issei was convinced and sighed in relief but didn't expect that Issei would ask one last question.

"When you killed my parents, did you feel any remorse for killing and taking away the lives of the parents of a seven year old boy that would be alone for almost ten years, isolating himself from the world so no one would find him? Or didn't you feel anything?"

It went silent. Rias and the rest were confused and so was Raynare. She looked at Issei with curious eyes. Why did he ask that question?

"...I hated you." The answer came. Everyone looked back to Raynare who, for some reason, had tears in her eyes.

"I hated you. I couldn't finish my mission and my life became hell because of your escape. I started questioned everyone and everything. Sometimes, things were good and other times, things were bad. My life was ruined because of you. But an other part in myself awakened. I started to feeling sad and sorry for everything I had done to every person I had killed, every person I had tortured and to every person I made life a living hell. I cried for the first time when I killed someone, three years ago. I also started to remember things. How I never was the person I am now. Instead of a killing maniac, I was kind hearted. I was someone who would everyone if they needed it. But Kokabiel wouldn't let me. He altered everything in myself and I became what I am now. When he discovered that I had regained my memories again, he altered them again and I was back to being a killing machine. But still, in the back of my head, the kind hearted me remained, calling out for help. When I heard the news that you appeared again, the kind hearted me cried, knowing that I would kill you and if that happened, I would never regained myself back."

She catched her breath before saying one last thing.

"When I asked you out, two day's ago, a part of me meant it." She softly said before reaching her limit and her head fell on the ground. She was dead.

It was silent. Nobody moved nor did anyone say anything. Rias and her peerage had parts of tears in everyone's eyes. They were touched by the story even though it was one of a Fallen Angel, one of their enemy's.

They looked towards Issei who was standing above the corpse of the now dead Fallen Angel. He kneeled down and lifted up her face. He could see a faint smile on her face. That did it for him. He started crying. He didn't know why but he cried. She had spoken the truth and he was touched by it. Even she murdered his parents, she did it without feelings. It wasn't her who killed his parents. It was a monster. But that monster wasn't Raynare...but Kokabiel.

He stopped crying and softly mumbled.

"Rias."

Rias heard it and quickly came over and embraced him into a hug.

"Are you alright?" She quickly asked, worried about his state.

Issei ignored her question.

"Rias. She deserves a second chance. Could you revive her?" He asked.

Rias was shocked by this. She put her hands on Issei's face and started into his hazel eyes which showed pain, hatred but mostly sadness.

"Are you sure? Even though she could your parents?" She asked him.

Issei slowly nodded.

"Please." Was all he could say.

Rias then embraced him into another hug and they sat like that for a minute before Rias stoop up and gave her answer.

"I can and I will."

* * *

They had placed Raynare's body in the middle of the church, her hands on top of her stomach, covering the small hole that was made by Issei. Rias stood above the corpse of the girl, placing a bishop piece on her chest.

She started a chant and underneath Raynare's body a red magic circle appeared.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me Raynare. Bring you soul back to this world and become my servant demon. You shall become my bishop and use this newly given life to restore you name in this world."

The chest piece disappeared into her chest which gave a small flash of light. The wounds on her body healed and she started breathing once again. She smiled.

"Thank you, Rias." Rias turned around to see Issei smiling at him like he usually does.

"Finally, your happy again." She said with a sigh. She walked up to him and looked at him with somewhat angry but mostly relieved eyes.

"You will still have some explaining to do about what happened here." She said to him while frowning.

Issei gave off an awkward smile and looked around to search for help. Kiba just stood by while snickering, Koneko had no emotion on her face and avoided Issei's eyes and Akeno was chuckling in her hand.

Issei just sighed and looked back towards Rias.

"Yes, President." He then answered, defeated and betrayed by his fellow members.

Rias smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I guess I have to come up with a punishment." She said. She already had a punishment in mind and was looking forward to it already.

"Yes, President." Issei answered again, not happy about the near future.

* * *

 **Well shiver me timbers, that was a lot. Things are going to be a lot different from now on, seeing how Raynare has joined the gang.**

 **My longest chapter ever made and I have to get help from you guys(Thank you again).**

 **I really enjoyed writing the chapter although I sometimes had to rewrite things like a billion times(maybe five or six idk).**

 **I said in the poll that I would be posting this tomorrow...but here in my country, it already is tomorrow(Most of my readers are from the US so this is for them so yeah.)**

 **Alright with that said, I'm taking off and I will see you at the next chapter. BYE!**

 **-KnownUnknowed OUT!**


	5. Little Announcement

**Hello. KnownUnknowned here with a little Author's note.**

 **Now don't get your hopes up. I'm still alive...or maybe not. Maybe this is just a program writing to the people of this site to say that this story, The Trails of the Red Dragon Emperor, is getting a rewrite. I think it's safe to say that most of you guys have the same opinion as me in this: "This story SUCKS!." And it's true.**

 **So, I'm going to rewrite it. It's somewhat going to be the same as this one because I don't want to really come up with a entire new story, although I have a few in mind which I will (maybe) share with you in the near future.**

 **Now, don't also be to over hyped with "Oh ma Gahd, he is back! He is going to be written again!" I will but not now. I have currently rewritten chapter 1 but there was a huge gap between the rewriting and I only write when I feel like it and have time and the latter...I don't have too much of that. School sucks so yeah.**

 **Well I think that was it.**

 **Merry Christmas , Happy New Year, Thanks for saying I became a year older and goodbye.**

 **KnownUnknowed OUT.**


End file.
